Lettres Mortes : Chevaliers
by Yami Flo
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fic. Pas une fic complète, en tout cas. Il s'agit plutôt de fics, au pluriel. Tirées des méandres de mon imagination, ces histoires inachevées méritaient bien d'être partagées avec vous, lecteurs, même si elles restent incomplètes. Ce sont mes lettres mortes, ces récits plus ou moins épiques qui ne se sont jamais épanouis, mais qui peut-être brilleront à vos yeux
1. Tears of the Stars Prologue

_Yami Flo_ présente

**Lettres Mortes : Chevaliers**

Lettres Mortes n'est pas une fic à proprement parler, non. Ce sont des fics, au pluriel. Il s'agit d'un regroupement d'histoires que j'avais commencé, mais que pour une raison X ou Y je n'ai jamais finies, et pour lesquelles je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Songez, braves gens, que certains de ces textes datent de 2005, minimum ! Les reprendre après… sept ans ? Oula, ça passe vite ! Les reprendre après tant de temps, ce n'est décemment pas possible.

En toute logique, ces textes auraient du rester perdus dans les méandres informatiques et ne jamais être publiés. J'en avais même oublié jusqu'à leur existence, c'est tout dire.

Mais voilà, j'ai fini par retrouver les disquettes (oui, car tout ça était stocké sur disquette) contenant les fichiers originaux, et comme j'ai pu mettre la main sur un ordinateur toujours équipé du lecteur approprié, eh bien…

Bien que ces histoires soient incomplètes et qu'elles le resteront, je pense que je peux les partager. Car après tout, elles n'étaient pas si mal, dans le fond.

Bonne lecture !

**Tears of the Stars**

Résumé : Deux siècles après la dernière Guerre Sainte, une autre se profile à l'horizon. Athéna a ressuscité, elle est en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croit, car ce ne saurait être l'exact vérité. Dans l'ombre, une autre attend aussi l'aboutissement de sa destinée. Et tandis que le temps passe et que l'enfant-déesse et son ombre grandissent, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers doit faire ses preuves et se tenir prêt à défendre la vie de leur déesse…

Genre : Futur, basé sur l'idée « et si Athéna se réincarnait dans des jumelles ? ». Nombreux OCs. Fic écrite en 2004, quand j'étais encore dans ma pleine période Saint Seiya. J'ai complètement décroché du fandom depuis.

**Prologue : Naissance**

La nuit avait étendue son manteau sur l'ensemble du territoire. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le firmament, tels des joyaux de lumière, éternellement purs et réconfortants. Le vent soufflait fort, agitant les branches des arbres. Les feuilles bruissaient calmement, et des pétales de fleur se faisaient porter par l'aile du zéphyr.

Les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers et les falaises bordant les plages. Dans les fermes et les villages, des chevaux, nerveux, hennissaient et frapper le sol de leurs sabots. La Terre entière semblait s'agiter sous le coup d'une mystérieuse émotion. Cette nuit, la nature le savait, marquerait un tournant pour l'avenir. Après des siècles d'attente, la déesse Athéna allait renaître sur Terre.

* * *

_-Je suis désolé chevalier…tu n'aurais jamais du la voir…_

_-Mais…comment est-ce possible ? Comment…comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?_

_-Nul ne le sait, chevalier. Peut-être que dans sa grande bonté, elle a souhaité que l'Autre survive…Un hasard, un accident…Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard…Peut-être a-t-elle délibérément fait ce choix…_

_-Je ne peux pas y croire…_

_-Pourtant, il le faut bien, chevalier. Tu en as la preuve vivante devant toi. Elle possède certains de ses pouvoirs…_

_-Pourquoi vouloir m'empêcher de la ramener au Domaine Sacré ? Si elle est ce que vous prétendez, alors c'est là-bas qu'est sa place !_

_-Malheureusement non, chevalier. Vous ne pourriez élever les deux ensembles sans qu'il n'y ait un problème, ne serait-ce que par leur dualité. Sa place est auprès de moi et de Sibel. Et toi, chevalier, tu vas oublier notre rencontre._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu ne te rappelleras rien de notre échange, seulement d'avoir vu mon disciple et la réincarnation « originelle », celle dont l'arrivée était prévue depuis des siècles. Mais l'Autre doit être inconnue. C'est sa seule chance de survie._

_-Calchas…Me souviendrais-je un jour de tout ceci ?_

_-Je ne peux te le dire. Tu es un esprit fort, tu ne crois pas au pouvoir de mon peuple, aux destins qui se lisent dans les étoiles et à celles et ceux qui savent les révéler. J'ignore combien de temps durera le sort d'amnésie._

_-Maître Calchas, hâtez-vous. Ceux du Sanctuaire vont finir par se douter de quelque chose._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, Sibel. Quant à toi, mon ami…dis adieu à tes souvenirs !_

_-N'est-ce pas imprudent de le laisser en vie, Maître ?_

_-Non Sibel, pas du tout. Il a encore un rôle à jouer plus tard. Ne l'as-tu pas vu dans les étoiles ?_

_-Non mon Maître. Je ne sais pas lire la destinée des hommes puissants. Je ne suis qu'une bien faible apprentie._

_-Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais faible. Laisse le temps agir, mon enfant. Tu es une Diseuse de Vérité, tu es au-dessus des simples humains._

_-Non. Je suis humaine, comme tous ceux qui vivent sur cette planète. Votre orgueil va vous perdre, Maître. Et surtout votre volonté de tout contrôler._

_-Comment !_

_-Vous ne voulez pas que son destin soit prit en main par les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, pourtant son destin est lié à celui d'Athéna. Un jour viendra où les étoiles pleureuses se rejoindront, et vous ne pourrez jamais avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur les événements._

_-Sibel…_

_-Vous ne songez qu'à contrôlez le futur, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Nous ne resterons pas avec vous._

_-Tu t'imagines avoir plus de droits que moi sur sa vie ?_

_-Je suis sa sœur, Maître, ne l'oubliez pas. Et elle ne vous suivra pas dans vos rêves, pas plus que moi. Je ne suis pas une simple marionnette dont on tire les ficelles, dont on se serre comme d'un pion sur un échiquier. Ni elle, ni Chiara. Mais des hommes comme vous, qui croyez tout connaître des mystères de la vie, ne faites que peu de cas de l'avis de ceux sur lesquels vous étendez votre influence._

_-Suffit, Sibel ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me contredire ?_

_-C'est là où vous vous trompez, Seigneur Calchas. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point…Ni vous, n'y personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux, j'en fais le serment._

* * *

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna._

Tout était calme en ce beau soir de printemps. L'été approchait, et la chaleur du jour commençait à se communiquer à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Des patrouilles de soldats faisaient leurs rondes, secondés par quelques jeunes chevaliers et apprentis n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs, nul ne pouvait dormir en une telle nuit. Des groupes d'amis s'étaient rassemblés dans les arènes, discutant entre eux à voix basse, comme soucieux de troubler la tranquillité qui se faisait sentir sous le manteau de Nyx.

Le plus singulier de ces groupes était celui de jeunes apprentis, âgés de six à douze ans. On y distinguait trois filles, chacune portant un masque doré rehaussaient de traits de couleur, ou, dans le cas de la plus jeune, une brunette avec de nombreuses plaies sur les bras, d'une gemme blanche incrustée sur le front. D'après ses amis, son nom était Kendra. La seconde avait de longs cheveux blonds et une peau très pâle. On savait juste qu'elle venait de l'extrême Nord de l'Europe, et qu'elle s'appelait Irina. La dernière, elle, était hâlée par le soleil, et paraissait peu loquace. De longues mèches argentées tombaient sur son front. On la connaissait sous le nom d'Amalthée.

A côté d'elles se tenait un garçon de haute stature, assez musculeux, nommé Valérian. Il était en vive conversation avec un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur saphir, qui affichait un sourire timide. Saphir comme son nom.

Un garçon aux courts cheveux rouges et aux yeux vert regardait vers le ciel en soupirant, cherchant des yeux la constellation des Poissons. Son meilleur ami, un garçon de onze ans avec deux points sur le front, posa une main sur son épaule. Tous au Sanctuaire connaissaient la vive affection entre Rowan et Dhani.

Deux garçons, d'origine arabe ceux là, s'étaient assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, et discutaient à voix basse, parfois rejoint par un garçon aux cheveux lavande et aux yeux clairs. Les deux premiers étaient frères, et se nommaient respectivement Khaled et Nidhal. Le troisième, d'une grande beauté, avait pour nom Narcisse, et passait pour le plus proche compagnon de Khaled.

Un autre garçon, le plus âgé du groupe, attendait, les yeux fermés, et les bras croisaient sur la poitrine. Ses cheveux verts retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, et quand ils s'ouvraient, ses yeux dorés portaient un regard intense sur toute personne passant à sa portée. Ganymède, ou Gany pour ses intimes, bien qu'il n'en ait guère.

Ils formaient ensemble le plus grand espoir du Sanctuaire. Elèves des plus prestigieux chevaliers de la précédente génération, ils formeraient un jour la nouvelle lignée des chevaliers d'or.

Et, en ce soir de fin de printemps, chacun d'eux se mettait à réaliser à sa manière la lourde tâche qui venait de leur être confiée. Protéger Athéna et la planète bleu, chérirent la vie de leur princesse encore plus que la leur, et toujours trouvé en eux la volonté et le courage de servir la justice et la paix.

Tous appréhendaient cet instant, et pas seulement les apprentis, mais aussi les chevaliers de toutes catégories. A ce moment précis, ils se rendaient compte de l'importance de leur future mission.

Au palais du Pope, tout semblait tranquille. Quelques gardes étaient postés à l'entrée, surveillant les environs avec un sérieux excessif, mais qu'importait, après tout. Personne cette nuit ne pouvait dormir.

Un homme s'était appuyé contre une colonne, et pour tout être attentif, il était clair qu'il était troublé. Un masque vert dissimulait son visage, et un casque doré laissait à peine s'échappé quelques mèches de cheveux couleur lavande, mêlées de gris. Il était l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire en l'absence de sa déesse Protectrice. Le Pope Meredith.

Il n'était guère tout jeune, sans pour autant être vieux. Même si sa puissance était moindre par rapport à celle d'anciens chevaliers d'or aujourd'hui disparus ou ayant rendus leurs armures, il n'avait pas encore d'égal dans la nouvelle génération de chevaliers. Sa sagesse et sa bonté en faisaient le modèle même de l'homme intègre que voulait un jour devenir tout apprenti qui se respectait. Oui, Meredith était un homme de confiance, mais…

Ce soir là, l'ancien chevalier regardait vers les étoiles, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Depuis trois heures déjà, il avait envoyé un chevalier chercher la jeune réincarnation de la déesse de la Guerre. Il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiéter. Non, en fait, c'était cette petite étoile blanche, minuscule, presque invisible à côté d'une autre, celle là étincelante, voyante et semblant rayonner de puissance. L'étoile d'Athéna. Encore enfant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune disciple plein de vie et cherchant à l'atteindre le septième sens qui ferait de lui un chevalier d'or digne de ses prédécesseurs, son maître, un vieil homme âgé de plus d'une centaine d'années, lui avait raconté la chose suivante :

_« Chaque être né sous la protection d'une étoile, et doit assumer sa destinée. Certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile, d'autres, sous une mauvaise étoile. Nous sommes tous différents. Chaque chevalier est sous la protection de sa constellation gardienne, il doit y trouver sa force et son courage, sa manière de vivre. Cependant, c'est à l'étoile d'Athéna de le guider tout le long du chemin._

_L'étoile d'Athéna n'apparaît qu'à chaque réincarnation de la déesse. Elle est invisible au commun des mortels, et peu de gens parmi la chevalerie peuvent se vanter d'en connaître l'existence. Cette étoile est différente des autres, elle semble rayonnait d'amour et de puissance. Toute personne éveillée au cosmos serait capable de la ressentir, même de façon diffuse. Sa luminosité est exceptionnelle, si bien que les autres semblent bien pales à ses côtés. Mais l'étoile d'Athéna est unique car elle est toujours seule, éloignée des autres étoiles. Tout autour d'elle, on ne voit qu'un immense vide. J'ai aperçu cette étoile autrefois, lorsque j'avais ton âge. Et c'est un souvenir qui est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. »_

Lui aussi la voyait à présent, cette fameuse étoile. Mais jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'une étoile apparaissant dans son sillage.

Quel était ce mystère ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut être que le chevalier du Lion pourrait lui apporter la réponse à son retour. Mais ce dernier tardait de plus en plus.

-Grand Pope, risqua un garde, encore très jeune. Meredith le reconnut comme étant Iouri, un jeune apprenti qui avait échoué pour l'obtention de l'armure de bronze de la Licorne. Pas qu'il fut mauvais, bien sur, et il avait d'ailleurs dévoilé un cosmos plus puissant que celui de son rival, le jeune Malik, mais au dernier moment,…

Nul ne savait ce qui c'était passé, mais il avait baissé les bras et était sorti de l'arène en disant qui cédait l'armure à Malik. Iouri devait avoir douze ou treize ans, et était d'origine grecque. Il avait de courts cheveux bleu-vert et des yeux brun clair. Attaché depuis peu à la garde du palais, il s'était montré un homme dévoué à sa tâche, et avait la confiance de Meredith, fait assez rare pour être cité.

-Je suis navré de vous arrachez ainsi à vos pensées, fit le jeune garçon en posant un genou à terre et en baissant la tête, mais le chevalier Léandre vient de rentrer. Elle est enfin là…acheva t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Le Pope ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'incliner la tête et de se rendre aux pieds de la statue de la déesse, où un homme en armure dorée l'attendait.

-Je te salue, Léandre, chevalier d'or du Lion.

-Seigneur Meredith…je suis navré d'avoir tant tardé, mais les villageois n'ont pas voulu me laisser emmener l'enfant sans l'accord de sa famille. J'ai du les convaincre que nous saurions nous occuper d'elle.

-Sa famille n'a pas donné son accord ?

-Son père aurait abandonné sa mère et quitté le village avec une étrangère il y plusieurs mois. Infidélité conjugale. La pauvre femme est morte lors de l'accouchement.

-C'est triste, mais aucun humain normal n'a jamais pu donner naissance à la réincarnation d'une divinité sans y laisser la vie. Personne d'autre pour s'occuper du sort de cette enfant ?

-Si, une sœur aînée, une fillette de cinq ans, Sibel. Une enfant bien curieuse. A croire qu'elle savait exactement qui était sa sœur, pourquoi sa mère était morte, ou encore qui j'étais moi-même…c'était effrayant.

-Tu dis qu'elle _savait_ ?

-Justement, c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Elle m'a juste dit que j'étais un digne serviteur d'Athéna, et qu'elle espérait que nous saurions bien nous occuper de sa petite sœur. Après cela, elle a disparu. Nul ne sait où elle est passée, on pense qu'elle a du s'enfuir du village pendant que je parlais au patriarche. J'aurais voulu lui parler…

-Qui sait, peut-être était-ce une Prophétesse.

-Une Prophétesse, Grand Pope ?

-Oui. De jeunes femmes qui ont un certain dont de prescience. Elles peuvent voir l'invisible, lire dans le passé, et ont parfois des visions de l'avenir, en lisant dans les étoiles. Cependant, on les appelle plus couramment des Diseuses de Vérité, car tout ce qu'elles ont dit concernant l'avenir c'est toujours révélé exact. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existe encore des Diseuses de Vérité dans les régions d'où vient la réincarnation de la princesse. Il n'est pas impossible que cette fameuse Sibel en fasse partit.

Les premières Diseuse de Vérité datent des temps mythologiques. Elles n'ont pas toujours porté ce nom, il faut l'avouer, mais c'est ainsi que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui. Autrefois, elles étaient fort respectées. On leur offrait de riches présents pour connaître leurs prédictions, ou encore pour obtenir leurs faveurs. On disait ce pouvoir héréditaire, se passant de mère en fille à chaque génération, et très variable. Il arrivait par exemple qu'elles ne puissent connaître l'avenir d'une personne qu'en touchant des objets lui apparetenant, ou encore qu'elle ne puisse faire que lire dans le passé. Elles ont eu des époques glorieuses. Parfois, il arrivait que certaines d'entre elles se joignent à des armées pour les aider de leurs conseils. Mais vint un temps où elles furent chasser et exterminer. Nul n'en connaît la raison exacte. Les survivantes se rassemblèrent en communauté, et s'exilèrent dans des lieux impossibles à atteindre pour le commun des mortels : sur des îles non marquées sur les cartes, dans des montagnes réputées maudites. Des gens font même état de villages construits sous terre, où de vieux bateaux gigantesque voguant sur les eaux avec à leur bord des dizaines de ces femmes. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à la dernière fable. Elle ne me semble guère réaliste. Toujours est-il qu'elles disparurent bel et bien. Au cours des siècles, on n'en revit qu'une poignée. Ce n'est que depuis quelques années que l'on en a entendu parler de nouveau.

-Mais alors, comment savez-vous ce qu'elles sont devenues ?

-Il y a de vieux écrits au Sanctuaire qui relatent les rencontres des précédents Popes avec de telles femmes. Mais c'est très vieux. Le dernier texte qui les mentionnent et qui se trouve toujours aux archives date de 1743. Justement l'année d'une Guerre Sainte. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait un rapport.

-Ca semble tellement fou…

-Notre monde contient encore bien des mystères, Léandre du Lion. Les Diseuses de Vérité, la naissance de l'univers, les combats épiques qui furent un jour livré entre Dieux et Titans,…Ce ne sont là que quelques exemples. Nul ne peut dire ce qui c'est passé il y a tellement de siècles, comment certains être hybrides furent créés, pourquoi ces luttes pour la Terre, qui n'ont jamais fait qu'ensanglanter cette planète que nous chérissons. Tout cela fait parti des choses que nous connaissons, mais que nous ne pouvons pas toujours expliquer, que nous ne pouvons pas toujours comprendre.

Mais c'est ainsi. Il y a des choses dont tu ne devrais pas t'étonner, Léandre. Tu es chevalier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que rien n'est jamais vraiment ce qu'il parait dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé Grand Pope. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, chevalier du Lion. Tu m'as simplement donné moi aussi à réfléchir. Cependant, Léandre, j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre dans ce village.

-Non. Mais, à bien y réfléchir…

-Oui ?

-J'ai cru sentir une autre cosmo énergie dans l'une des maisons. Très faible, quasiment indétectable, aussi j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais, quand une heure plus tard, après avoir confier la réincarnation d'Athéna à mon disciple, Pyrrhos, j'ai voulu retourner voir, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cette présence.

-Pyrrhos ? Ainsi, tu avais prit ton élève avec toi ?

-Je ne suis plus tout jeune, Seigneur Meredith. J'ai déjà trente-huit ans, et mes pouvoirs faiblissent. Pyrrhos n'a que dix ans, mais il est brave. Le moment venu, c'est à lui que je confierais mon armure.

-Tu sembles bien confiant.

-Je ne puis faire autrement avec ce garçon. Il a déjà frôler le septième sens, il est le plus doué de tous les élèves que j'ai pu former. Saut peut être Vitalie, une jeune apprentie qui concourt pour l'armure d'argent de l'Autel.

-Oui. Il est vrai que Pyrrhos est un garçon étonnant. Cependant, je crains un peu l'ampleur de son pouvoir sur le feu.

_Flash Back._

_Ce n'était qu'un simple feu de camp, au départ. Mais ça ne l'était plus. Meredith maudit intérieurement les gardes qui n'avait pas songé à vérifier que leur feu était totalement éteint. Maintenant, c'était plusieurs maisonnettes aux alentours qui brûlaient à la lueur des étoiles. Pourtant, en été, tous savaient à quel point les herbes sèches pouvaient être dangereuses. Il ne suffisait que d'une étincelle pour les enflammées. Et c'était ce qui se passer actuellement._

_Heureusement, les baraquements étaient vides, mais rien ne semblait arrêté l'incendie. Enfin, rien,…Meredith savait pertinemment qu'avec l'aide de son cosmos, il pourrait dompter les flammes et ainsi les stopper. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin._

_Une sorte d'éclair doré passa juste à côté de lui et se jeta, la tête la première, dans les flammes dévorant le bâtiment. Il y eut quelques cris, et Meredith intensifia son cosmos, prêt à tout pour sauver l'enfant, car s'était bien un enfant qu'il avait vu passer, de la mort._

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, les flammes semblèrent diminuer d'elles même. Bientôt, elles semblèrent avoir totalement disparus, à l'exception de quelques unes qui continuaient à flamboyer, et semblaient danser autour du petit garçon de huit où neuf ans, aux grands yeux aussi insondables que le feu. Pendant un instant, Meredith crut même que les yeux du gamin étaient des flammèches ardentes._

_Dans ses bras, un minuscule chaton miaulait de toute la force de ses petits poumons, alors que son compagnon humain l'avait prit dans ses bras et le caressait comme pour le rassurer. L'enfant jeta un simple regard à la flamme la plus proche, et celle-ci sembla diminuer de volume, s'éteignant presque._

_-Qui est ce garçon, entendit-il murmurer derrière lui ?_

_-Pyrrhos, un des disciples du chevalier Léandre._

_Un jeune homme de seize ou dix-sept ans, portant une armure de bronze, se jeta sur le gamin et le gifla._

_-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille, Pyrrhos ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !_

_-Le feu est comme mon père, il ne me fait pas, et ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais…je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, murmura le petit garçon en posant les yeux sur le chaton dans ses bras._

_Et, à cet instant, devant ses mots si doux et si sincère, malgré sa colère pour le geste du jeune apprenti, malgré la peur qu'il avait eu en le voyant disparaître derrière le rideau de feu, et malgré la frayeur qu'il ressentait en voyant comment le feu semblait obéir à l'enfant, Meredith ne pu empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Ce jour là, bien qu'il n'en fût pas conscient, Pyrrhos s'était éveillé au septième sens, même si cela n'avait été que pendant quelques brèves secondes. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de passer si vite près du Pope sans que celui-ci puisse le stopper.

Meredith devait avouer que ce garçon l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait. C'était bien simple, il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir l'impression de se retrouver pris dans un incendie. Personne n'avait jamais réussit à soutenir le regard de l'apprenti du Lion.

Cela n'empêcher pourtant pas Pyrrhos d'être un bon garçon parfois même trop sensible et trop doux pour la future tâche qui serait la sienne en devenant chevalier.

-Vous semblez bien pensif, Grand Pope.

-Ce n'est rien, Léandre. Juste quelques souvenirs qui me revenaient à l'esprit. Donc tu comptes vraiment te retirer ?

-Pas avant que Pyrrhos ne soit prêt. Je ne compte pas d'ailleurs tout abandonner. Je continuerais à former quelques disciples pour les futures batailles. Mais je me sens si las de cette vie…

-Je te comprends, chevalier. Moi aussi, je sens le passage du temps. Il ne me laisse pas indemne. Mais je ne choisirais pas de successeur avant que la nouvelle génération des chevaliers d'or n'ait fait ses preuves. Je ne voudrais pas déclencher une guerre civile au Sanctuaire alors que notre déesse vient juste de revenir parmi nous.

-Oui…notre princesse…

-Bien qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'Athéna, elle reste avant tout une enfant humaine, et elle sera élevée en temps que tel. Sais-tu quel nom sa mère voulait lui donner ?

-On m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Chiara.

-Chiara…Illustre, en latin. Un nom qui lui conviendra très bien, n'est ce pas ?

-Certes. Très bien.

Les deux hommes baissèrent ainsi leurs regards sur un petit berceau de bois sculpté, où, encore innocente et ignorante du destin qui l'attendait, un bébé de quelques jours dormait profondément.

-Léandre ?

-Oui Grand Pope ?

-D'où te viens cette blessure au front ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…je ne me rappelle pas m'être blessé ici, fit le chevalier du Lion en portant une main à sa tête.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas important.

-Non, probablement pas.


	2. Tears of the Stars 1

_Yami Flo_ présente

**Lettres Mortes : Chevaliers**

**Tears of the Stars**

Résumé : Deux siècles après la dernière Guerre Sainte, une autre se profile à l'horizon. Athéna a ressuscité, elle est en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croit, car ce ne saurait être l'exact vérité. Dans l'ombre, une autre attend aussi l'aboutissement de sa destinée. Et tandis que le temps passe et que l'enfant-déesse et son ombre grandissent, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers doit faire ses preuves et se tenir prêt à défendre la vie de leur déesse…

Genre : Futur, basé sur l'idée « et si Athéna se réincarnait dans des jumelles ? ». Nombreux OCs. Fic écrite en 2004, quand j'étais encore dans ma pleine période Saint Seiya. J'ai complètement décroché du fandom depuis.

**Petit résumé de « Qui est Qui ? »** :

Chiara, réincarnation officielle d'Athéna. Possède l'essentiel de son pouvoir, mais peu de souvenirs de ses vies antérieur ou de sa divinité…

Sibel, Prophétesse, sœur aînée de Chiara, Karen et…

Karen, demi-sœur de Sibel, Chiara et…

?, jumelle inconnue de Chiara

Calchas, un devin aux mystérieuses ambitions

Meredith, Grand Pope

Saphir, chevalier des Gémeaux et frère de Rubis.

Irina, chevalier du Scorpion. Descendante des Polaris.

Kendra, Chevalier de la Balance

Amalthée, Chevalier du Capricorne

Cyran et Rubis, apprentis chevalier en compétition pour la même armure

Narcisse, Chevalier du Cancer

Dhani, Chevalier du Bélier

Valerian, Chevalier du Taureau

Pyrrhos, actuel Chevalier du Lion et Léandre, ancien Chevalier du Lion

Khaled, chevalier de la Vierge, et son frère Nidhal, Chevalier du Sagittaire

Rowan, chevalier des Poissons

Ganymède, Chevalier du Verseau

Iouri, un garde du Sanctuaire…

Mimir, Grand Prêtre d'Odin

Solveig, Princesse d'Asgard, nièce de Mimir

**Chapitre 1 : Le Cercle de la Vie**

Les arènes du Sanctuaire étaient bien agitées ce matin là. Plusieurs gardes et quelques chevaliers s'étaient assis dans les gradins, tandis que deux gardes étaient venus prendre place de part et d'autre d'une boîte grise située sur un promontoire.

Tout en haut des gradins, le Pope Meredith se tenait droit, avec, à ses côtés, une petite fille d'environ quatre ans, aux épais cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Plusieurs chevaliers s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle et jetaient des coups d'œil suspicieux à quiconque la regardait un peu trop longtemps.

-_Quatre ans déjà_, songea une jeune fille âgée d'une douzaine d'années en secouant la tête, et, par la même occasion, ses boucles blondes. _Chiara ressemble vraiment à une petite poupée…Dire que sous ses airs si fragiles se cache la pire ennemie des forces du mal…_

-Eh, Irina !

L'adolescente releva la tête à son nom, et, bien que personne ne pu le voir à cause de son masque, elle se mit à sourire au jeune garçon qui venait dans sa direction.

Il s'agissait d'un autre adolescent, aux longs cheveux noués en catogan, et au regard couleur saphir, vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon brun. Il souriait grandement, tout en faisant de grands signes de la main à une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que lui, se tenant au centre de l'arène.

-Bonjour Saphir. Il est bien rare de te voir quitter la maison des Gémeaux depuis que tu as obtenu ton armure.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi, chevalier du Scorpion. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester dans la troisième maison un jour aussi important qu'aujourd'hui !

-C'est vrai que Rubis fait partie des deux adversaires pour cette armure d'argent. Je lui souhaite de réussir.

-Je te trouve bien loquace aujourd'hui, Irina. Tu es soucieuse ?

-Je dois voir le Pope après le tournoi pour l'armure.

-Hein ? Tu as fait une bêtise ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. Mais j'ai besoin de son accord pour quitter le Sanctuaire. Je dois retourner dans mon pays pour quelques temps.

-Mais pour qu…

-Chut ! Le Pope commence son discours.

En effet, Meredith avait descendu quelques marches, et d'un geste, avait exhorté tout le monde au silence.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la naissance d'un chevalier. Cyran et Rubis ! Avancez-vous dans l'arène !

Aussitôt, deux adolescents, un garçon de quatorze ans, musclé, aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, et une fille de dix ans, aux longs cheveux rouges coiffés en deux nattes, et dont le visage était caché par un masque blanc décoré de deux traits bleus verticaux sur chaque joues, vinrent s'agenouiller devant le Pope.

-Chacun d'entre vous a, avant de livrer ce combat, vaincu six adversaires. Celui d'entre vous qui remportera le combat d'aujourd'hui remportera l'armure et obtiendra le titre de chevalier sacré de la déesse Athéna. Elle est présente parmi nous aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'une main la petite Chiara, sagement assise sur les gradins, aussi, donnez le meilleur de vous-même, et respectez votre adversaire. Montrez nous que quelque soit le gagnant du tournoi, vous serrez toujours deux vaillants défenseurs d'Athéna.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans les tribunes, ainsi que des cris d'encouragement. Mais Irina, tout comme Saphir, nota qu'ils étaient surtout pour Cyran. Quelques moqueries envers Rubis firent serrer les poings au jeune Saphir, mais Irina posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'incitant au calme.

Du reste, la jeune fille gardait les yeux fixés sur le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cyran avait l'avantage de la force et de la taille, mais jusqu'à présent, Rubis, plus agile, avait évité tous ses coups. Elle ne faisait aucun geste pour riposter, se contentant d'éviter les assauts les uns après et les autres, et de parés ceux qu'elle ne pouvait évité.

Irina sourit en comprenant la technique employée par l'autre fille. Elle comptait laisser son adversaire utiliser ses forces, afin de pouvoir l'affaiblir et d'ensuite riposter sans mal à ses assauts, tout en contre-attaquant. Cependant, Cyran n'avait pas l'air stupide, et il semblait se rendre compte de ce que désirait sa rivale.

Il cessa brusquement ses attaques, et pris une position de défense. Face à lui, Rubis l'imita. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougea. Tout deux cherchaient dans la défense de l'autre une faille qui lui aurait permis d'attaquer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, totalement figés.

-Pourquoi ne se battent-ils plus ?

-C'est vrai, ils semblaient près à s'égorger il y a une minute, et maintenant plus rien.

-Si ça se trouve, ils sont tout deux morts de peur.

-Imbéciles, fit Irina d'un ton polaire et maître de soi. Ils savent tout deux que la moindre erreur de jugement, le moindre mouvement hasardeux, leur ferait perdre le combat.

-Rubis et Cyran sont dans une position où ils peuvent à la fois se défendre ou attaquer, pour cela il suffit qu'ils modifient légèrement leur position, continua Saphir, les bras croisés. Ils sont tous les deux conscients que s'ils bougent, l'autre en profitera pour attaquer. C'est une sorte de guerre des nerfs. Le premier qui craquera, perdra.

Personne n'osa lui répliquer. Irina était, après tout, un chevalier d'or, l'un des plus puissants de la chevalerie, même si c'était une femme. Et Saphir bénéficiait d'une certaine notoriété en tant que chevalier.

Dans l'arène, le combat se poursuivait. Sans doute las d'attendre, Rubis avait attaqué la première, utilisant ses poings, dont quelques coups n'avaient pas pu être paré par Cyran. Rubis attaquait d'une manière assez imprévisible. Elle ne suivait pas d'enchaînements particuliers, elle semblait simplement frapper de manière aléatoire.

Cependant, Cyran réussit à la saisir par le bras et par l'envoyer, après l'avoir frappé au ventre, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Rubis se releva pourtant sans problèmes, et eut un petit rire. Cyran se jeta sur elle, et commença à la rouer de coups de poings et de pieds, qu'elle para tant bien que mal. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels Rubis parut en net désavantage. Cependant, alors que Cyran faisait mine de la frapper à la tête, elle lui attrapa le poignet et commença à le serrer.

Cyran tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager en la frappant, mais rien n'y fit. Comme sourde à la douleur, Rubis continuait de serrer fermement le poignet de son adversaire. Un bruit atroce retentit alors, en même tant qu'un cri de douleur. Cyran se jeta en arrière, la main gauche crispée sur son poignet droit.

Irina déglutit. Elle ne s'était pas tromper. C'était bien le son des os du poignet de Cyran entrain de se briser qu'elle avait entendu. Le jeune garçon semblait très pâle, et jetait des regards furieux à sa rivale, qui époussetait sa tunique d'un geste nonchalant.

-Espèce de peste ! Tu vas me le payer !

-J'en doute beaucoup. Tu ne représentes plus une menace sérieuse maintenant que ton poignet droit est brisé.

-Qu'est ce que tu an sais ! Je suis toujours capable de te battre.

-Je t'ais bien observer, Cyran. Pendant tout le combat, tu n'as cessé de te servir de ton bras droit, délaissant l'autre bras ainsi que tes jambes. Et chaque fois que tu me frappais, j'ai constaté que tes coups les plus les plus violents venaient de ce poing ci.

-Comment ! Tu veux dire que depuis le début, tu t'es laissée faire seulement pour déterminer mon point fort ?

-C'est exact, afin de mieux pouvoir le détruire. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que physiquement je ne faisais pas le poids. Alors j'ai mis en pratique un vieux conseil de mon maître : quand ton adversaire est plus fort que toi, ne l'attaque pas sans réfléchir, et cherche son point fort. Si tu parviens à le détruire, tu seras en mesure de le vaincre. Et c'est exactement ce qui t'arrive, Cyran. Avec un bras cassé, tu es comme un lion qui aurait perdu ses crocs.

-Rubis est très maligne, murmura Saphir. A présent, sa victoire ne fait plus aucun doute.

- Comme si tu n'avais jamais eu le moindre doute, ricana Irina.

-Cyran ! Je vais te laisser une ultime chance de te retirer ! Abandonne le combat maintenant et laisse-moi l'armure !

-Abandonner l'armure ! Pauvre folle ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bras un moins que je ne serais pas capable de te battre !

-Malheureusement, tu n'en seras pas capable, à moins d'avoir déjà senti l'univers en toi.

-Grr…Mêles-toi de ce qui te concerne !

-Hum, selon ta réponse, on dirait bien que non. Je dois en conclure que tu n'es pas digne d'être un chevalier.

-Comment oses-tu !

-C'est ainsi. Tant que tu n'auras pas ressenti l'univers en toi, tu ne pourras pas me battre, pas plus que tu ne pourras endosser l'armure. Car la vraie force d'un chevalier provient de son cosmos et de sa foi envers celui ou celle à qui il a juré fidélité. Ce n'est seulement valable pour nous, les Saints d'Athéna, mais pour tous les combattants de cette planète. Alors pour la dernière fois, je te le redis : abandonnes, tu n'as plus aucune chance de gagner.

-Hors de question !

-Alors tant pis pour toi, murmura-t-elle avant de joindre les mains au dessus sa tête, comme pour former une jarre.

Irina fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette position. C'était celle de l'Aurora Execution employée par les chevaliers du froid.

Ou du moins, la pose était semblable. Mais au lieu d'une jeune femme portant une jarre, ce fut une sorte d'immense boule de lumière qui sembla se former derrière Rubis. Irina réalisa en un éclair ce dont il s'agissait : le Soleil. Un halo de lumière sembla entouré les bras de Rubis. Irina fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui allait encore arriver.

D'un geste sur, Rubis abattit les bras, tout en criant :

-Light Crushing !

Un rayon lumineux très large quitta alors ses bras joints et fonça sur Cyran, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Atteint de plein fouet, il fut soulevé dans les airs, projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres et se retrouva à terre, inconscient. Des brûlures se faisaient voir sur ses bras et son visage.

Alors, Rubis se tourna vers l'urne contenant l'armure. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et, dans un flash aveuglant, vint la recouvrir. Rubis posa alors un genou à terre devant le Pope et Athéna.

-Moi, Rubis, je jure fidélité à la réincarnation d'Athéna, et promet de ne porter cette armure que pour défendre la justice et la paix sur terre, comme l'ont fait ceux qui m'ont précédé.

-Relève-toi, chevalier, fit le Pope.

Il se tourna alors vers l'ensemble des gens installé dans l'arène.

-Aujourd'hui, Athéna a accueilli parmi les siens un nouveau chevalier. Désormais, nous avons un nouveau chevalier d'argent: Rubis, chevalier de la Coupe.

Brusquement, il y eut des chuchotements dans la foule. Irina leva les yeux vers le haut des gradins et vit Chiara qui s'était relevée, l'air digne, et qui venait se placer auprès du Grand Pope. Elle fit un sourire radieux à la nouvelle femme chevalier.

-Chevalier Rubis, dit-elle une petite voix, j'espère que tu ne manqueras jamais à ta parole et que tu deviendras, à l'image de tes pairs, un grand défenseur de la justice.

Des exclamations retentirent dans les gradins, et plusieurs personnes vinrent féliciter le nouveau chevalier, tandis que le Pope s'éclipsait avec la princesse Athéna, toujours accompagnée de sa garde.

Saphir se leva brusquement, et, suivit d'Irina, s'approcha de Rubis. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie sous son masque.

-J'ai réussi grand frère ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Je suis chevalier moi aussi !

-Je suis très fier de toi, Rubis. Tu méritais de gagner, et tu as fait un très beau combat.

-Félicitation Rubis, fit également Irina en lui tendant une main. Tu viens de prouver à tous que les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir obtenir une armure.

-Je ne suis pas la première, Irina.

-Dans la classe de l'argent, c'est le cas. Franchement, je commence à croire que les hommes ne nous feront jamais confiance. Tous dans l'arène disaient que Cyran remporterait le combat, pas un n'imaginait qu'une femme pourrait le battre.

-C'est comme ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre mon maître. J'aimerais lui annoncer ma victoire.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Demanda Saphir, légèrement inquiet.

-Il est gravement malade. Les médecins disent qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Tu sais, grand frère, si aujourd'hui je me suis battue, c'est pour lui, pour lui prouver que son enseignement n'a pas été vain et que je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il m'a apprit au cours de ces quatre années d'entraînement.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Rubis. Allez, je vais t'accompagner. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir, moi aussi. Tu viens avec nous, Irina ?

-Non. Je dois déjà regagner le palais du Pope. Mais on se reverra plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Elle se sentait incroyablement fière de Rubis, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais on devinait déjà qu'elle deviendrait un fervent défenseur de la justice. Athéna elle-même semblait l'avoir constater en lui parlant. Pour le peu qu'Irina l'avait déjà vu, Chiara parlait rarement à ses chevaliers. Rubis pouvait se sentir honorée d'avoir sa confiance.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'elle était arrivée au pied des douze maisons du zodiaque. Un bref instant, elle laissa son regard dérivé sur les constructions de marbre, tentant de se souvenir de la première fois où elle les avait vu, il y a de cela si longtemps, alors qu'elle quitté pour la première fois les neiges éternelles qui recouvraient sa patrie. Elle se souvenait clairement avoir été malade à cause de la chaleur, et cela avait continué pendant de long mois au tout début de son entraînement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle supportait sans problèmes les températures élevées de la Grèce.

Secouant la tête et se sermonnant intérieurement pour se laisser aller au sentimentalisme, Irina entreprit l'ascension des marches qui menaient à la première maison.

Tranquillement assis sur les marches, Dhani, le chevalier du Bélier, lisait un vieux livre. Il releva légèrement la tête à son arrivée, non sans lui faire un petit sourire. Irina décela une certaine fatigue dans ses grands yeux bruns, et sans s'avoir pourquoi, s'en inquiéta légèrement. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche du gardien de la première maison, mais elle l'appréciait pour sa franchise, qualité que ne possédaient malheureusement pas tous les chevaliers qu'elle connaissait.

-Bonne lecture, Dhani ?

-Si tu appelles un livre sur la façon de reconstruire des armures détruites une bonne lecture, alors oui. J'aimerais que mon maître soit là, soupira-t-il.

-Il doit rester à Jamir, Dhani, et tu le sais. C'est à toi seul de te débrouiller, maintenant.

-Quand même Irina, j'aurais espérer qu'il m'aiderait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à travailler les armures. Je sais réparer des armures de bronze, parfais celles d'argent, mais je ne peux pas faire plus.

-Tu as seulement quinze ans, Dhani. C'est normal, après tout.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mon maître savait déjà réparer les armures d'or lorsqu'il avait mon âge, mais moi, j'en suis incapable.

-Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps. Cela fait seulement trois mois que tu as ton armure, tu ne peux pas déjà maîtriser ton plein pouvoir en tant que chevalier.

-Nous verrons bien. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je sais que tu as une entrevue.

Irina ne répondit pas et reprit l'ascension des marches. Elle songeait à Dhani.

Dhani était originaire des Indes, mais rien dans son physique ne permettait de le savoir. Ses longs cheveux bleus aussi clairs que le ciel et sa peau d'une grande pâleur, en effet, ne trahissaient en rien ses origines.

C'était un garçon franc et volontaire, un peu impétueux parfois, et qui détestait plus que tout l'inaction. Cela expliquait un peu son détachement coutumier et son manque d'attention pour les livres qu'il devait étudier. Depuis des siècles, le peuple de Dhani avait la charge de réparer les armures, et l'actuel chevalier du Bélier n'échappait pas à cette règle. Seulement, il manquait de confiance en lui pour ce travail, ainsi que de conviction pour le faire.

Mais Irina était persuadée qu'il pouvait faire ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Elle venait déjà d'atteindre la deuxième maison, mais ne s'attarda pas plus dans celle-ci, s'arrêtant à peine pour faire un signe de la main au chevalier du Taureau, Valérian. Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste pour lui rendre son salut, mais cela n'étonna pas Irina outre mesure. Valérian avait la réputation d'être un solitaire, et à l'exception de Saphir des Gémeaux et du chevalier du Verseau, Ganymède, aucun de ses pairs d'or n'avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion avec lui.

Valérian avait le même âge qu'elle, soit douze ans, et se remarquait facilement pour sa taille. Il atteindrait facilement les deux mètres arrivé à l'âge adulte, mais sa stature actuelle était déjà impressionnante. Les traits de son visage étaient anguleux, et sa mâchoire fort carrée. Il n'inspirait pas franchement la sympathie.

Irina n'avait jamais su quoi penser à son sujet. Saphir lui disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur apparence, mais avec Valérian, rien n'était moins sur.

La maison des Gémeaux était vide, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aussi elle ne s'y attarda pas et passa directement à la maison du Cancer.

Narcisse, le chevalier en charge de la protection de la quatrième maison, était absent, mais cela n'étonna pas Irina. Le jeune garçon passait en effet le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner dans les coins les plus reculés du Sanctuaire. Il était bien rare de le croiser dans son temple, mais personne ne s'en formaliser.

Il avait seulement onze ans, et, tout comme Dhani, avait récemment obtenu son armure. Il était l'un des plus jeune chevalier d'or, avec le chevalier du Sagittaire.

Narcisse était grec, et était doté d'une grande beauté, surtout avec ses cheveux lavandes et ses yeux clairs comme l'eau, mais il s'en moquait. Cultivé, raffiné, un peu moqueur, mais pas méchant, voilà en quelques mots la définition qu'en donner Irina.

Dans la maison du Lion, elle croisa Pyrrhos, qui venait d'être sacré chevalier d'or un an auparavant. Elle ne savait pas soutenir son regard. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à deux brasiers près à la consumer. Pyrrhos était calmement assis à l'ombre d'une colonne, et il caressait tranquillement un jeune chat qui en ronronner de contentement.

Aux yeux du chevalier du Scorpion, malgré ses yeux étranges, Pyrrhos était sans doutes le plus humain des chevaliers d'or. Il était sensible, un peu naïf, et accordait un peu trop facilement sa confiance. Pyrrhos avait en horreur la violence et la cruauté gratuite, et plusieurs chevaliers ne voyaient en lui qu'un faible indigne de porter l'armure d'or.

Mais pas elle. Elle savait que Pyrrhos croyait fermement en un monde débarrassait de la guerre et des forces du mal, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'une ère de paix durable puisse s'ouvrir sur le monde. Dans le fond, c'était un pacifiste et un utopiste.

D'autre disait qu'il était un démon, mais ça non plus, elle ne le croyait pas. Après tout, un homme qui pouvait se voir accorder la confiance de n'importe quel animal ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Dans la maison de la Vierge, elle trouva Khaled, le gardien, en grande conversation avec son frère, le chevalier du Sagittaire, Nidhal.

Physiquement, les deux garçons se ressemblaient énormément : la même peau sombre, les mêmes cheveux vert émeraude, et les mêmes yeux orangés. Leur taille les différenciait à peine.

Mais mentalement, ils étaient de parfaits opposants : Khaled était aussi calme que son frère était agité, aussi patient qu'il était empressé,…

Presque tous les opposés. Sans leur étonnante ressemblance physique, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils faisaient parti de la même famille, et encore.

Khaled, âgé de quinze ans, était l'aîné, et devait souvent calmer la nature trop emportée de Nidhal, de quatre ans son cadet. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, et ne se séparaient presque jamais. Irina jalousait un peu leur relation, tout comme celle que Saphir entretenait avec sa sœur Rubis.

Irina avait également une sœur aînée, mais elle ne la voyait jamais, et les responsabilités qui leur avaient échues à chacune lors de leur jeunesse ne les avaient pas rapprochées. Pourtant, parfois, Irina se prenait à rêver à leur enfance, alors qu'elles parcouraient ensemble les steppes enneigées à cheval, l'aînée apprenant à sa cadette, avec un plaisir non dissimulé et une grande patience, le nom des lieux et des petits animaux qu'elles croisaient. Et tout avait changé un matin, peu de temps après les neuf ans de son aînée…

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y repenser ! Pas maintenant ! Plus jamais !

Mais, revenir dans sa patrie, retourner au palais, n'était-ce pas se retrouver face à ces souvenirs qu'elle cherchait désespérément à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ? Et ce que seulement elle en aurait la force ?

-_Tu as cette force en toi, chevalier du Scorpion._

Irina sursauta violemment en entendant cette petite voix s'immisçait dans son esprit. Elle leva un regard courroucé vers la septième maison du zodiaque, avant de se mettre à courir pour la rejoindre. Odin, comme elle haïssait la manie du chevalier de la Balance à n'utiliser que la télépathie et à se servir de son empathie.

-_Oui, ta force morale est grande, fille du Nord. Tu l'ignores, simplement. Ton âme est tourmentée, ma sœur. Quelle est donc cette ombre qui plane sur ton cœur et dans ton esprit ? Ouvre moi les portes de tes pensées, Irina du Scorpion, partages donc tes doutes, et ils ne te feront plus souffrir._

-Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde, Kendra de la Balance ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-_En es-tu sur ?_

Irina jeta sous le masque un regard furieux à celle qui se tenait assise en tailleur sur le seuil de sa maison, sa cosmo énergie irradiant de calme et de douceur. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, plats et luisant comme les ailes des corbeaux, s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses épaules, alors que sous son masque, Irina sentait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour se mettre en « harmonie avec la nature. »

Kendra de la Balance, un véritable mystère vivant que cette enfant, arrivée un beau jour en plein milieu du Sanctuaire, sans maître, maîtrisant déjà le cosmos, et empreinte de sagesse et de bonté. Personne n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix, si bien qu'on la disait muette. Et peut-être était vrai, après tout.

Kendra et Irina avaient une relation très étrange. Elles passaient d'amies à ennemies en l'espace de quelques secondes, selon leurs opinions, et une fois de plus, la dispute couvait dans leurs échanges. Elles ne se haïssaient pas, loin de là, mais Irina était plus qu'agacée par cette patience d'archange et cette manie de lire dans les esprits comme dans un livre ouvert. Kendra était maître en psychokinésie, et ses pouvoirs, disait-on, rivalisaient dans ce domaine avec ceux des chevaliers du Bélier.

-Kendra, cette histoire ne te concerne pas, cesse de vouloir t'introduire dans mon esprit !

-_Tu te trompes, Irina, je ne lis pas dans ton esprit, mais dans ton cœur. Tu es troublée, envahie par la peur et le remord. Que t'arrive-t-il donc, fier chevalier du Scorpion, pour que toi, l'imperturbable, laisses ainsi éclaté ce mur qui retient tes émotions ? Est-ce l'idée de retourner au royaume d'Asgard qui te trouble à ce point ?_

-Kendra…

-_Je n'insisterais pas. Je ne veux pas me brouiller avec toi pour une histoire qui visiblement, doit être déterrée des sables du passé pour être réglé une bonne fois pour toute._

-Merci…

Irina quitta vite le temple de la Balance, laissant derrière elle une Kendra bien songeuse. L'âme d'Irina était bien trop tourmentée. Si les blessures de sont âme ne guérissaient pas, jamais elle ne pourrait participer aux futures batailles et s'en sortir vivante.

-Elle court droit à l'autodestruction ainsi, n'est-ce pas, fit une voix dans l'ombre de la maison ?

-_Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas, Rowan ? Viens donc, que je vois ton visage._

Le jeune adolescent, vêtu de l'armure d'or des Poissons, moins le casque, vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur d'arme, secouant ses cheveux couleur de sang avec nonchalance.

-Elle refuse toujours de nous dire ce qui la tracasse ?

-_Malheureusement oui. Irina est vraiment difficile à cerner en ce moment. Je sens chez elle une joie immense, mais en même temps, une peine infinie, de la honte et du remord. De la crainte aussi, parfois. Je ne comprends pas toutes ses émotions._

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Asgard depuis qu'elle nous a été envoyée à l'âge de sept ans. On dit que cela aurait un rapport avec sa famille.

-_Les Polaris sont pourtant tous morts, non ? Qu'aurait-elle à craindre d'eux ?_

-Va savoir. Mais on dit, on murmure que la mort des membres de cette famille est due à une sottise d'une de leurs filles…on dit que c'est la raison de la mort des deux châtelains et d'un de leurs enfants.

-_Tu sembles bien informer, Rowan. Serais-je indiscrète en te demandant tes sources ?_

-Oh, il n'y a rien de bien exceptionnel. Disons simplement que les gens parlent beaucoup, et que les murs ont des oreilles.

-_Je croirais presque entendre Ganymède, avec sa manie de dire « vigilance constante ». Ce garçon est un paranoïaque…_

-Au son de ta « voix », dois-je en déduire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-_Il est étrange. Plus qu'Irina. Lui n'émet aucune émotion. C'est…comme si je me retrouvais brusquement face à une tombe ou à un mur plus solide que les cercueils de glace dans lesquels agonisent ses victimes._

-Hum, je te comprends. Pour en revenir aux Polaris, on parle d'un assassinat, d'un gigantesque piège dans lequel se seraient jetés à corps perdu les châtelains. On parle aussi d'une histoire d'enlèvement, et de bien d'autres choses encore. Le résultat est le même : on les a retrouvés gisants dans une mare de sang, leur petite fille en état de choc, continuant à fixer les cadavres sans les voir, et murmurant sans cesse, comme une litanie : « c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute,… »

-_Irina ?_

-Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il n'y a plus que deux membres de la famille toujours en vie, Irina et sa sœur, Frieda. Donc, on peut logiquement en conclure que c'est l'une des deux sœurs. Irina se reproche amèrement quelque chose, et sa douleur la consume peu à peu. Mais, en même temps, elle ressent de la joie à retourner au pays des neiges éternelles. Mais elle ne sait pas comment vont réagir ses proches quand ils la reverront. Alors elle ne sait quoi penser.

-_Savais-tu qu'elle a songé à ne pas partir ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle veut voir le Pope. Elle a besoin de ses conseils. Doit-elle ou non accepter de partir ?_

-Ca, Kendra, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

Assis sur son trône, l'air pensif, Meredith regardait la jeune femme chevalier agenouillée devant lui, la tête baissée en signe de soumission et de respect.

Ses pensées dérivèrent dans le passé, à l'époque où pour la première fois, il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune noble du royaume d'Asgard, une si petite enfant, aux yeux si tristes et au sourire inexistant. Une enfant trop jeune pour faire face aux réalités de la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était une adolescente masquée, fière et loyale, qui se tenait devant lui. Le temps passait si vite. Il avait parfois du mal à réaliser combien les enfants qu'il avait considérés comme les siens hier étaient devenus grands et forts.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs.

-Irina du Scorpion, tu m'as demandé cette audience pour parler de ton futur voyage à Asgard. Je t'écoute, chevalier. Dis moi ce qui te préoccupes.

-Je vous remercie, Grand Pope.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

-Je…je ne sais pas si je dois retourner là-bas.

Bien sur. Il s'y était attendu. Irina était très sensible.

Au Sanctuaire, pourtant, on la surnommait l'imperturbable : froide, jamais surprise, toujours enfermée dans son temple. Irina était une très bonne actrice, et elle savait paraître de glace face aux étrangers. Mais pas face aux siens. Pas face à son peuple.

Toutefois, Meredith jugea bon d'avoir une sérieuse explication. Ingénument, il reprit la parole.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que…parce que j'ai peur de la réaction de Frieda si jamais elle me voit revenir au palais. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittées en très bons termes, et vous en savez probablement les raisons.

-Je connais les grandes lignes, c'est exact. Je sais que tes parents sont décédés, ainsi que ton jeune frère, encore un bébé à l'époque. Mais que redoutes-tu chez Frieda ?

-Quand…quand ils ont été enterrés, il y sept ans, je…je me suis retrouvée seule avec elle pendant un instant, et…elle m'a regardé avec une telle haine dans les yeux…je ne reconnaissais plus ma sœur…elle…elle disait sans cesse que c'était de ma faute s'ils étaient morts, que j'étais une meurtrière…et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir de sa vie !

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, à présent. Irina se sentit confuse. Curieusement, si elle savait rester de glace devant ses pairs, elle n'hésitait jamais à épancher sa souffrance sur l'épaule du Pope. La présence du vieil homme la tranquillisait plus que tout, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa compréhension.

-Chevalier, je sais que cela doit t'en coûter, mais ta présence est souhaitée par le prêtre d'Odin lui-même. C'est sa nièce qui lui a demandé cette faveur. Elle tient absolument à ce que tu assistes aux fêtes données pour la naissance de son fils.

-Le roi Mimir et la princesse Solveig ? Mais…

-Oui, la princesse Solveig, la jeune princesse prétendante au titre de prêtresse du Seigneur Odin. Elle tient à ce qu'un représentant du Sanctuaire vienne assister aux célébrations, pour renforcer les liens d'amitié qui nous unissent. De plus, Irina, n'oublies pas que tu fais toi-même partie de la famille d'une ancienne prêtresse d'Odin, donc de la noblesse d'Asgard. Ta présence là-bas est obligatoire.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire cela ! Jamais je ne pourrais retourner au palais, en sachant que Frieda sera là-bas ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

De plus, même si j'y vais, que penserons les gens ? Je n'ai pas remis les pieds à Asgard depuis l'âge de sept ans, et au palais depuis mes cinq ans, et à l'époque, personne ne connaissait mon désir de devenir un chevalier d'Athéna.

-Tu te trompes, Irina. Solveig et son oncle savaient. Ils ont directement envoyé la convocation ici. Pendant des années, ils n'ont cessé de demander de tes nouvelles. Tu es quelqu'un de précieux à leurs yeux, mon enfant.

Tes parents et ton frère…Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, chevalier. Tu n'étais alors qu'une enfant trop jeune pour comprendre les dangers de ce monde.

Mais ne parlons plus de cela. Ta sœur Frieda sera là-bas, c'est certain, mais tu dois y aller, malgré tout. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu du regard de tes semblables ? Jamais, depuis ton arrivée dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, tu n'y as porté attention. Alors, pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

-Si…si je me rend à Asgard…ce sera en temps qu'Asgardienne, pas en tant que chevalier, et si cela arrive…je devrais enlever mon masque. Ce masque qui dissimule aux yeux du monde mes émotions…

Ses yeux…le vrai problème d'Irina. Si son visage pouvait rester de glace, ce n'était pas le cas de son regard. Meredith songea un instant à ce qu'il avait pu y voir, bien des années auparavant, tant chez ses adversaires que chez ses alliés.

De façon presque mécanique, il reprit la parole, se souvenant encore de ce que lui disait son propre maître autrefois.

-Les yeux sont comme un miroir qui révèle notre nature la plus profonde. On peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, pour celui qui sait les observer avec attention. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de honte à les montrer. Bien que je n'aie pu revoir ton visage depuis que tu as pris le masque, je me souviens encore des tiens. Deux billes de cristal, claires comme l'eau des ruisseaux de ta terre natale.

-Mais je ne peux pas l'ôter ! Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils trouvent une faille en moi, et ce masque est pour moi le seul moyen d'y parvenir !

-Dissimuler ton visage pourrait également être pris comme une marque de faiblesse, chevalier. Je comprends ton point de vue. J'ai autrefois connu une femme comme toi, Irina du Scorpion. Une femme qui du choisir entre ce que son cœur voulait et ses obligations envers son rang. Elle était d'une sensibilité rare, et se devait d'agir avec une froideur sempiternelle. Elle aussi dissimulait ses émotions derrière un masque. Un masque de colère et de mépris, se donnant l'air d'une guerrière farouche et insensible. Mais un jour, un jeune garçon su voir le visage de son âme, et, des années après, lors d'un combat, il la démasqua à nouveau.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune femme, Majesté ?

-Eh bien…connais-tu la loi concernant le masque des femmes chevalier ?

-Oui, Majesté. Le masque d'une femme chevalier est le symbole de son renoncement à son statut de femme, et lorsque quelqu'un voit son visage, c'est pour elle une terrible humiliation, pire encore que d'être vue sans ses vêtements. Face à cette situation, la femme chevalier a deux choix : tuer celui qui l'a démasqué, ou en tomber amoureuse.

-C'est exact. Cette femme eu à choisir parmi ces deux conditions. Son cœur balançait, d'un côté son devoir, de l'autre ses sentiments. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de le tuer, sans succès. Alors, elle décida de choisir la seconde solution, même en sachant que son amour ne serait probablement jamais réciproque, et elle en vint à risquer sa vie pour le protéger dans les batailles qu'ils durent livrés. Elle a perdu sa réputation de femme insensible et de guerrière meurtrière, mais elle a gagné le respect et l'amitié de cet homme, à défaut de son amour, parce qu'elle a su faire face à ses craintes.

Irina, comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire au travers de cette histoire ?

-Je…je ne suis pas sure, mais…je crois que par là, vous voulez me dire que je ne dois pas avoir peur de montrer mes sentiments et mes émotions, même si cela doit changer la façon dont les autres me regardent.

-Tu as parfaitement compris, Irina. Alors, que vas-tu faire, chevalier ?

* * *

Des rires. Des murmures. Des exclamations. Le martèlement des sandales sur le sol. Les cris des instructeurs sur leurs apprentis. Des conversations dans les coins. Les patrouilles qui défilaient à intervalle régulier.

Tout cela formait la vie du Sanctuaire durant le jour. Mais, durant la nuit, rien ne subsistait, sauf les patrouilles, plus nombreuses encore que le jour. Dans quelques coins, des feux avaient été allumés, et des groupes de cinq ou six soldats surveillaient les alentours, parfois assistés par un chevalier de bronze en mal d'attendre un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Parmi les ombres solitaires, allant d'un feu à un autre, un jeune garde d'environ seize ans, aux cheveux bleu-vert mi-longs et aux yeux bruns.

Tranquillement, il marche, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il repense encore à ce qu'il a vu durant l'après-midi, alors qu'il venait de quitter son tour de garde aux abords des appartements d'Athéna.

_Flash Back._

_Comment avait-il fait pour se perdre dans le palais ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se flattait d'en connaître les plus infimes recoins, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu cette salle._

_C'était-il réellement perdu, ou alors une force mystérieuse l'avait-elle appelée jusqu'ici pour qu'il contemple de tous ses yeux les urnes devant lui ? Il n'aurait su le dire._

_Jamais encore il n'avait vu de telles armures. Il émanait d'elles une sensation de puissance et de supériorité, mais en même temps, d'affection et de douceur. Il regarda machinalement les dessins sur les côtés._

_Phénix. Dragon. Cygne. Andromède. Pégase._

_Elles semblaient vivantes._

_-Que fais-tu ici, Iouri ?_

_Il se retourna brusquement, et s'agenouilla en se rendant compte de l'identité de celui qui venait de le surprendre._

_-Grand Pope, je…je suis désolé…la porte était ouverte, et…_

_-Ne te justifie pas, mon garçon. Mais ne parles jamais à personne de ce que tu as vu ici. Ni de ce que je vais t'apprendre._

_-Mais…_

_-Je sais comment tu es, Iouri. Ta curiosité t'amènera sans doutes à faire des recherches, et qui sait ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un de mal intentionné en entende parler._

_Saches, mon garçon, que ces armures furent autrefois portées par les plus fervents défenseurs d'Athéna. Elles portent en elles son sang._

_-Alors… ce sont des armures divines ? Murmura le jeune garçon en se remémorant les légendes qu'on lui racontait autrefois._

_Sous son masque Meredith lui lança un regard indéchiffrable._

_-Oui. Depuis des siècles, nul homme n'a pu s'accorder avec l'une d'entre elles. On prétend que les âmes de leurs anciens porteurs sont restées liées à leurs armures, et ce depuis des siècles. Elles protégeraient les descendants de ces derniers, et ceux qu'elles jugeraient dignes d'un jour les revêtir pour retourner au combat aux côtés de notre déesse._

_-Et…est-ce que c'est arrivé ?_

_-Un jour, oui. J'étais encore un apprenti, mais je m'en souviens parfaitement. Iouri, à par moi, Athéna, et quelques uns des chevaliers d'or, nul ne sait que ces armures sont ici. Tâches de rester muet à leur sujet, car nous ne pouvons risquer qu'un être maléfique ne s'en empare. Elles sont bien trop importantes pour que nous puissions risquer de les perdre._

_-Bien Grand Pope. Je vous obéirais._

_-Tu es un bon garçon, Iouri. Maintenant, pars._

* * *

Deux hommes, dans les ombres d'une chambre, discutaient entre eux. L'un d'eux porte le masque du Pope. L'autre semble être un homme dans la quarantaine, vêtu d'une vieille tenue d'entraînement.

-Et vous l'avez laissé partir, comme ça ? Pardonnez moi, Grand Pope, mais vous avez pris de grands risques. Vous auriez mieux fait d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Mentalement, il ajouta pour lui :

-_Mais, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas votre genre. Tous, ici, quel qu'il soit, tous, vous les avez vu grandir. Chacun de vos chevaliers et de vos soldats restent à vos yeux un enfant que vous avez connu dès son jeune âge, et je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux, parmi les plus jeunes, voient en vous une sorte de figure paternelle. Je suppose qu'à vos yeux, s'aurait été une trahison de lever la main sur l'un d'entre eux_

Le Pope, face à lui, secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, Léandre. C'était inutile. Il a découvert cette salle de la même façon que deux autres personnes avant lui.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Oui, Léandre. Je suis certain que les armures les appellent. Je me doutais un peu de la découverte de Iouri. Ce garçon, même s'il avait été destiné à l'armure de la Licorne par son maître, n'en avait pas l'esprit. Il a l'esprit du sacrifice.

-Ainsi, seul deux de ces armures n'ont pas fait leur choix. Pourtant, la guerre se rapproche. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'années. Je commence à regretter de m'être retiré de l'ordre de la chevalerie pour former des disciples.

-Ton choix était compréhensible, Léandre. Mais pourquoi avoir des regrets ? Crains-tu pour la vie de ton élève ?

-Pyrrhos n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Jamais il ne pourra…

-Il n'est pas le premier chevalier possédant une telle mentalité, Léandre. Souviens toi de l'époque ou tu es devenu chevalier : à l'époque, le chevalier de la Vierge suivait cette voie.

-Le chevalier Laël…oui, je me souviens de lui. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu. Il a rendu son armure moins de deux ans après que je sois devenu chevalier, et il s'est retiré dans un monastère en Inde. Je crois d'ailleurs que Khaled, l'actuel chevalier en poste, est un de ses disciples.

-C'est exact. Mais Laël n'est pas le seul. Durant la dernière Guerre Sainte, ce fut également le cas du chevalier d'Andromède. N'oublie pas non plus que l'armure d'Andromède s'éveille pour celui près à faire le sacrifice de sa vie pour la protection des autres.

-Iouri serait le futur Andromède ?

-C'est possible. Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais j'ai de légers doutes. Il y a d'autres personnes qui s'accordent à l'armure, mais aucunes d'entre elles ne semble l'entendre. Mais il y plus urgent, mon ami. Les nouvelles qui me viennent d'Asgard sont préoccupantes. Le prêtre d'Odin va bientôt rendre son dernier soupir, et je crains qu'une lutte de pouvoir ne s'engage. Le royaume risque d'être mis à feu et à sang.

-Et, comment va Irina ? Avez-vous pu la convaincre de se rendre à Asgard ? Car vous comptez sur elle pour calmer les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Meredith eut un sourire mystérieux, et se contenta de murmurer calmement.

-La tempête qui souffle sur le royaume du Grand Nord devrait bientôt cesser de tourbillonner.

Il se détourna un instant, et fixa son regard vers le ciel. Des yeux, il chercha une étoile particulière. Une étoile double symbolisant sa déesse.

_-Ainsi, elle est toujours là. Quatre ans que les étoiles doubles brillent l'une et l'autre de ce même éclat. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…Jamais la seconde n'aurais du apparaître. Est-ce un mauvais présage ? Jamais encore je n'avais pris la peine d'y réfléchir, mais, sait-on jamais. Je ne vois que deux personnes capables de m'aider…_

-Léandre, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Bien sur. Quelle est la mission ?

-Je veux que tu te rendes à Jamir, porter un message à Jason.

-Jason ? Le vieux sage ? Cet homme n'est pas chevalier…

-Il a néanmoins formé le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Avec succès, d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin de ses compétences en astrologie et en légendes. Il se passe des choses que je ne m'explique pas, et lui seul pourra peut-être m'apporter une réponse. D'autre part, je veux qu'un messager parte pour les Indes, voir le chevalier Laël. J'aimerais faire rapatrier ici toutes les armures possibles, et il est l'un des rares à connaître leurs localisations. Je pense que Rowan des Poissons sera parfait pour cette mission.

-Pardonnez moi, Majesté, mais pourquoi Rowan ? Khaled me semblerait plus adapté à cette mission, et il s'agit de son propre maître…

-Khaled ne peut pas retourner là-bas tant qu'il n'est pas près pour la dernière épreuve que veut lui imposer son maître. Une épreuve où il risquera sa vie. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un chevalier de cette envergure alors que le temps des batailles approche.

Rowan, lui, a besoin de voir le monde. Ce garçon est curieux de nature, le départ d'un de ses congénères ne ferait qu'évoquer pour lui un risque majeur. Je le surveille de très près, vois-tu. Il en sait déjà bien plus sur chacun de ses frères d'arme que la moitié du Sanctuaire n'en a appris en dix ans. J'ai cependant confiance en son jugement.

-Sur quoi est basée cette confiance ?

-Quand il a su l'origine de Ganymède, il ne s'est pas jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler, comme nous l'aurions craint. Il s'est juste contenté de lui dire que « les fautes de nos parents ne sont pas les nôtres. Laissons le passé où il est ».

-Il sait pourtant que la famille de Ganymède est responsable de la perte de son clan…

-Ganymède n'a pas choisi sa famille. C'est certes un garçon froid et quelque peu asocial, mais je ne crois pas qu'il représente une véritable menace.

-Il fait néanmoins parti d'une caste d'assassins !

- **« **_**Faisait**_ **»** serait plus exact, Léandre. Ganymède est spontanément venu se placer sous notre protection. Jamais il n'a repris contact avec les siens. Il est fidèle à Athéna, et l'un de nos plus dévoués chevaliers. Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur lui. Maintenant, part chercher Rowan.

-Bien Majesté. Je vais le faire convoquer immédiatement.

Léandre se tourna vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Meredith sembla émerger de ses réflexions et l'apostropha.

-Oh, Léandre, comment s'appelait ce vieil homme…cet ermite qui lisait dans les étoiles et se prétendait devin ?

-Calchas.

-Oui, c'est cela. Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu ?

Léandre prit une minute pour réfléchir. Quand avait-il vu Calchas pour la dernière fois ? Voyons…Au Sanctuaire ? Non, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis vingt ans. A Asgard, lors d'une mission diplomatique ? Non, il l'avait revu plus tard. La soirée célébrant la naissance de l'héritier de la famille Solo ? Ce n'était pas cela non plus. Calchas n'y avait fait qu'une brève apparition, auprès du père de l'enfant, un petit garçon qui devait avoir maintenant dans les huit ans. Léandre ne s'était rendu à cette soirée que sur ordre du Pope, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore.

Après…où avait-il revu Calchas ? En Grèce, à Rodorio ? Peut-être…non, ce n'était pas là non plus. Finalement, il secoua la tête en signe d'abandon.

-Je suis navré, Grand Pope. Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler.

Il sortit sans se retourner, et ne vit jamais le drôle de regard que fixa sur lui Meredith, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

* * *

C'est d'abord la chaleur qui frappe. Puis, c'est la voix. La voix qui jamais ne s'arrête, monocorde, triste, mais pourtant sure d'elle.

-Le temps passe à une incroyable vitesse. La vie est courte à l'échelle du temps, même si elle semble longue à l'échelle des hommes. Mais il est des gens pour qui le temps ne compte plus, car ils ont acquis l'immortalité. Ces hommes sont les Dieux.

Telles sont les paroles qui s'échappent des lèvres d'une jeune fille, encore une enfant, à la chevelure couleur de sable, assise dans la position du lotus sur le parvis d'un temple, ses yeux clos, comme refusant d'affronter la vision du monde.

Autour d'elle, une dizaine d'enfants l'écoutent, fascinés. Mais les adultes ne partagent pas leur point de vue. Plusieurs emmènent leurs enfants avec eux, sourds à leurs cris de protestation et à leurs larmes. Ils veulent les éloignés de cette folle.

Cependant, imperturbable, elle continue de parler.

-Les fleurs naissent puis fanent. Les étoiles brillent et un jour s'éteignent, même la Terre, le Soleil, notre galaxie et l'univers tout entier…un jour viendra où ils disparaîtront. La vie d'un homme, comparée à cela, ne représente qu'un battement de cils. Pendant cet infime laps de temps, l'homme naît, aime quelqu'un, en hait une autre, il rie, pleure, se bat, se blesse, est heureux et malheureux, et enfin tombe dans un sommeil éternel appelé la mort.

Notre temps sur cette terre est bien infime.

Mais déjà plus personne ne l'écoute. Seul deux enfants, âgées de moins de cinq ans, sont restées à ses côtés. L'une a de troublants yeux verts. L'autre, de doux yeux bruns. Celle qui semble l'aînée est à demi endormie. L'autre a les sourcils froncés, et regarde avec curiosité l'autre fille.

-Grande sœur, pourquoi les gens ont peur de toi, murmure-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller l'autre enfant ?

-Parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qui est différent, c'est tout. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que nous sommes tous pareils, quelque soit la couleur de notre peau, notre façon de penser ou d'agir. Alors ils rejettent ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux, et ferment les yeux devant leur détresse.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, Sibel. Toi, tu leur ressembles.

-Physiquement, c'est vrai, je ressemble à tous les enfants, mais mentalement, je n'en suis pas une. Et c'est de cela qu'ils ont peur.

-Dis Sibel, ce que tu as dit…c'est le monsieur aux cheveux blonds qui te l'a raconté ?

-…Oui. Tu l'as vu ?

-Il est resté à côté de toi tout le temps. Il garde les yeux fermés, et il est assis en tailleur. Sibel, qui c'est ?

-C'est un ami, rien qu'un ami. Allons, réveilles ta sœur, nous devons partir, maintenant.

La fille de neuf ans se releva, bientôt suivie par ses deux petites sœurs. Enfin, sa vraie sœur et leur demi-sœur. Elle adressa un sourire fier à la première. La clairvoyance des divinités se révélait en elle. Elle venait de voir l'ombre d'un ancien chevalier, un chevalier de la dernière Guerre Sainte.

-Dis Sibel, fit l'une des deux fillettes, où on va maintenant ?

-En Chine, Karen. Nous allons en Chine.

* * *

La vie est ainsi faîtes. Tous les protagonistes de l'histoire vont et viennent, et vivent chacun de leur côté ces derniers jours d'une Ere de paix.

La réincarnation d'Athéna grandit dans les entrailles de son domaine, tandis que deux enfants encore mystérieuses apprennent la vie et la compréhension du monde aux côtés de leur sœur aînée, plus étrange encore que ses sœurs.

Des chevaliers, des quatre coins du monde, s'en vont au Sanctuaire, attendant patiemment l'heure du premier sang versé pour la cause en laquelle ils croient, heure funeste qui marquera l'entrée dans une nouvelle Ere de Chaos.

Alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus regarde la mer depuis le Cap Sounion, d'étranges ombres noires semblant veiller sur lui depuis un passé mythique le surveillent,

veillant à sa sécurité et à sa santé. Son réveil marquera le début d'une nouvelle bataille, mais contre qui ?

Au Japon, une enfant vient de perdre ses parents, se retrouvant héritière d'une des plus puissantes fondations économiques du monde. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle apprend à dissimuler l'existence des chevaliers sacrés, comme l'ont fait avant elle ses prédécesseurs. Elle ne se doute pas des projets que l'avenir a pour elle.

En Asgard, une jeune princesse vient de donner naissance à son premier et unique enfant. Elle pleure déjà son époux décédé, et sait qu'elle devra bientôt pleurer son oncle qui l'a toujours éduqué. Elle est prête à prendre les rênes du pouvoir, mais bien des obstacles se dressent dans l'ombre.

Des gens s'interrogent, vivent leur vie sans savoir ce qu'elle peut bien encore leur réserver. Ils vivent et se croisent au gré du hasard, aiment, haïssent, se battent et font la paix, et, un beau jour, meurent. Ils suivent, sans s'en apercevoir, le Cercle de la Vie.


	3. Tears of the Stars 2

_Yami Flo_ présente

**Lettres Mortes : Chevaliers**

**Tears of the Stars**

Résumé : Deux siècles après la dernière Guerre Sainte, une autre se profile à l'horizon. Athéna a réssucité, elle est en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on croit, car ce ne saurait être l'exact vérité. Dans l'ombre, une autre attend aussi l'aboutissement de sa destinée. Et tandis que le temps passe et que l'enfant-déesse et son ombre grandissent, une nouvelle génération de chevaliers doit faire ses preuves et se tenir prêt à défendre la vie de leur déesse…

Genre : Futur, basé sur l'idée « et si Athéna se réincarnait dans des jumelles ? ». Nombreux OCs. Fic écrite en 2004, quand j'étais encore dans ma pleine période Saint Seiya. J'ai complètement décroché du fandom depuis.

**Chapitre 2 : Ames dans la Tourmente**

**Partie 1 : Autrui mon semblable**

C'est un pays froid, désolé. Le vent et la neige y soufflent presque constamment. Le ciel est obscurcit par de sombres nuages. La végétation est presque inexistante, le sol, les arbres, les monts et les rochers, tout cela sont tapissés du blanc manteau des neiges, parure immaculée, cachant aux regards ce qu'est réellement cette terre désolée est ingrate, où la survie est l'apanage du plus fort.

Dans les landes gelées, battues par les plus violentes bourrasque, courent les loups, en seigneurs triomphants, craints des humains et des bêtes. Alors que se profilent à l'horizon trois silhouettes indistinctes, montées sur trois destriers, le chef de meute remonte sur museau vers le ciel, et entament un long hurlement, bientôt rejoint par tous ses congénères.

Ils savent que le sang va coulé.

-Par ici, mesdemoiselles, invita l'homme qui les guidait vers le palais d'un geste de la main. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

-Une bonne heure de route quand même, maugréa l'une des deux femmes en resserrant contre elles les pans de la cape de fourrure que leur guide lui avait fournit. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas employé notre cosmos pour nous y rendre directement ?

-Tu recevrais un très mauvais accueil, j'en ai peur, ma chère Amalthée. Les gardes du palais, bien que très faibles, ressentent parfaitement les cosmo énergies. La tienne leur est étrangère. Si jamais tu te précipites ainsi, tu risquerais d'être traitée en ennemie et de devoir te défendre, au risque de blesser ou de tuer des innocents.

-…

-Par ailleurs, ils seraient doublement méfiant en te voyant, Amalthée. Ce pays est noyé dans l'ombre depuis bien longtemps. Jamais encore les gens d'ici n'ont du voir une peau aussi sombre que la tienne. Sans oublier ton masque…

- Ca va, ça va. Je n'ai plus besoin d'explications. Au fait Irina, pourquoi as-tu retiré le tien ?

-Je suis noble d'Asgard, c'est en tant que telle que je me rends au palais, et officiellement, tu es ma…garde du corps ?

-J'aurais tout entendu, vraiment. Comme si tu en avais besoin, toi, le chevalier du Scorpion.

-Les gens d'ici ne sont pas censé le savoir. Et il vaut mieux pour tous que cela soit ignorer.

-Ils doivent pourtant s'en douter, non ? Ton absence de cinq ans n'a pas du passer inaperçue.

-Officiellement, sa Majesté Mimir a annoncé que je partais faire des études dans d'autres pays afin de parfaire mes connaissances sur le monde moderne. Asgard est resté ancré à l'époque du Moyen Age, et peu de gens le quitte pour découvrir le monde. Un certain prestige entour ceux qui partent ainsi à l'aventure et ramène leur savoir du monde extérieur.

-J'ai du mal à croire que ce royaume soit si peu moderne.

-Et pourtant…Asgard vit presque en autarcie. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est pratiquement le seul contact qu'elle a noué avec le monde extérieur. Tu apprendras, Amalthée, que ce royaume est resté pratiquement inchangé, autant dans ses lois que dans son gouvernement, depuis plus de sept siècles.

- QUOI !

Irina éclata d'un rire cristallin qui surprit beaucoup sa camarade. Jamais, au grand jamais Amalthée du Capricorne, âgée de treize ans, serviteur d'Athéna, n'avait vu Irina du Scorpion rire ainsi. Pas même lors de ses années d'entraînement.

On aurait dit une enfant. Irina avait encore les traits d'une petite fille, effet renforcé par les deux petites nattes sous laquelle se présentait sa chevelure. Ses yeux bleus semblaient à la fois rieurs et malicieux, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de sa consoeur. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son visage. Même les femmes chevaliers ne retiraient pas leurs masques entre-elles, sauf en de rares occasions.

Sous son masque, Amalthée esquissa un bref sourire, en songeant à sa première réaction face à Irina, la veille encore.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-Chevalier d'Or Amalthée du Capricorne pour vous servir, Grand Pope._

_-Je te remercie d'avoir répondu si vite à mon appel, chevalier. J'ai entendu le résultat de ta mission en Chine. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as repris en main le camp d'entraînement des Cinq Pics. Les apprentis doivent en être soulagé._

_-Ceux qui ont survécus, plutôt. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait laissé un monstre comme cet homme se charger de disciple ! J'ai vu là-bas des enfants à peine plus jeunes que moi, et la plupart sont maintenant handicapés à vie ! Ils ne pourront plus jamais voir ou marcher ! Ce n'est pas un entraînement qu'ils ont subit, mais de la torture gratuite ! Grand Pope, veuillez me pardonner mes paroles, car elles sont indignes d'un chevalier, mais pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai été heureuse de devoir donner la mort !_

_-Je sais, chevalier, je sais. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'offusquer de tes paroles. J'affronte à présent ma propre culpabilité. J'ai moi-même remis le droit d'enseigner au chevalier du Tigre, et voilà le résultat : plus de vingt apprentis morts, six grièvement blessés et sept handicapés. Et rien ne peut racheter ma faute._

_-Majesté, que va-t-il advenir de ces enfants ? Aucun d'entre eux ne veut plus devenir chevalier, ils ont trop soufferts._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas de leur sort. Ils seront confiés à un organisme spécialisé qui nous couvre partout dans le monde. Ils ne risqueront plus rien._

_-La Fondation Graad…murmura malgré-elle Amalthée._

_Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Elle-même venait d'un des nombreux orphelinats qu'ils avaient ouverts de part le monde. Elle y avait été relativement bien traité, jusqu'à ce que son maître ne l'emmène au Domaine Sacré, puis à son camp d'entraînement dans les Pyrénées, du côté espagnol._

_-Mais, revenons en à l'affaire dont je veux te parler. J'aimerais que tu accompagnes l'un de tes pairs à Asgard._

_-Moi ? Mais…pourquoi ?_

_-Ta congénère a besoin d'une couverture, car nul ne sait qu'elle a passé des années ici avant de devenir chevalier. En ce moment, de lourdes tensions se font sentir entre les nobles du royaume. L'idée qu'une des leurs ait pu partir dans un autre sanctuaire et juré fidélité à un autre dieu pourrait s'avérer…problématique, pour ne pas dire dangereux._

_-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre parfaitement le problème, Majesté, ni ce qu'implique votre demande, mais néanmoins, j'accepte la mission._

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Amalthée. Irina, entre mon enfant._

_Irina ? C'était Irina qu'elle allait devoir accompagner ? Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Elle n'en était pas sure. Mais Irina était une bonne amie, dans un certain sens. Enfin, c'était la personne qu'elle considérait le plus comme une amie parmi les autres membres de la chevalerie._

_Elle sentit sa camarade venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste, car elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre sous le choc. Car la nouvelle venue n'avait plus le visage familier et impersonnel du masque._

_C'était Irina, cette petite fille à la peau si pâle ? Aux yeux si clairs et si doux ? Et qu'est-ce que s'était que cette coiffure ! Jamais elle n'avait vu sa camarade se tresser les cheveux elle les laissait toujours libres et flottants !_

_-Irina, Amalthée, cette mission fait parti de vos première en temps que chevalier. J'aurais certes préféré envoyer des adultes ayant plus d'expérience, mais j'ai confiance en vos capacités. Irina, je sais que de graves troubles menacent Asgard. Je sais aussi que tu auras à cœur de les résoudre, mais je t'en conjure, reste concentrée sur ton but. Amalthée, j'espère que tu sauras protéger ta compagne._

_-Grand Pope, nous sommes flattées de votre confiance, et Amalthée et moi feront tout pour en être digne._

_C'était bien la voix d'Irina. C'était bien elle._

_Amalthée soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait confusément que les choses n'allaient pas être simples._

_Fin du Flash Back._

* * *

Amalthée secoua un peu la tête, faisant ainsi voltigés quelques mèches de cheveux argentés devant ses yeux. Elle ignorait toujours la raison de sa venue ici. D'une certaine manière, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le froid était quelque chose d'agréable après la chaleur étouffante de la Grèce et de l'Afrique, son pays natal.

Bien que peu bavarde d'ordinaire, le silence lui était devenu pesant. Jamais elle n'avait connu un si grand calme. En Afrique ou en Grèce, ce n'était jamais le silence complet : milles petits bruits perçaient un peu partout, comme le cri d'une chouette dans la nuit, le vent dans les herbes hautes et les branchages, le grésillement des insectes. Mais ici, on n'entendait rien : les pas dans la neige étaient considérablement étouffés, les animaux se taisaient, à l'exception parfois d'une meute de loups hurlant à la mort, mais leurs cris, loin de la rassurer, la rendait nerveuse.

Oui, elle devait se l'avouer : ce silence l'effrayer.

-Amalthée, il y certaines choses dont je dois te mettre au courant, dit brusquement Irina.

-Ah ? Et lesquels ?

-Le Grand Prêtre d'Odin est mourant. Je ne suis pas sure que tu saches réellement ce que cela représente pour nous, le peuple d'Asgard, mais…

-Je sais que le rôle du prêtre est de prier Odin afin qu'il gèle les deux pôles, et que s'il ne remplit pas sa fonction, alors la banquise se mettra à fondre et la planète sera submergée par les eaux. Le Grand Pope me l'a appris lorsque j'étais enfant.

-Sais-tu ce qui va se passer à sa mort ? Non, je suppose. Et bien, le pouvoir d'Odin va temporairement arrêter la fonte des glaces, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de le prier. Mais ce laps de temps est très court, allant d'une journée à trois jours au maximum. Si un nouveau prêtre n'est pas désigné durant ce répit, alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Irina ? Qu'il n'y a personne pour reprendre le flambeau ? Il n'a pas un enfant qui pourrait lui succéder ?

-Le prêtre n'a pas de droit de se marier, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'adopter un enfant. Mais il sera alors plutôt considéré comme un neveu du prêtre.

-Alors, cette princesse Solveig, c'est…

-Non, elle est la fille du frère du grand prêtre. Elle n'en demeure pas moins une princesse d'Asgard pour être reliée par le sang au grand prêtre. Elle aurait donc plus de droit qu'un hypothétique fils adoptif, mais là encore, le choix ne revient qu'au Seigneur Odin, et l'un comme l'autre peuvent très bien être écarté de la liste des successeurs.

-Là, faudra que tu me donnes de meilleures explications, car ça devient vraiment complexe.

-Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais je te préviens, la leçon risque d'être longue.

-Peu m'importe. Le palais est encore loin, on a le temps.

-Très bien. Le système politique du royaume d'Asgard est un peu particulier. Nous donnons le titre de « _roi_ » au Grand Prêtre, mais il s'agit d'avantage d'un titre honorifique. Le souverain d'Asgard, le seul qui a l'autorité pour gouverner, c'est le Grand Prêtre, choisit par Odin pour sa sagesse et son abnégation, afin de dicter sa volonté au peuple de ce royaume. On décerne toujours le titre de prince ou de princesse aux plus proches membres de la famille du prêtre, d'où le titre de Solveig, et ils ont le droit de vivre au palais.

-Et, c'est la même famille qui se transmet le rôle de prêtre de génération en génération ?

-Non, pas du tout. Regarde, ma famille était bien reliée à celle d'une ancienne prêtresse, ce n'est pas pour cela que je le suis moi-même. Personne ne comprend vraiment le choix d'Odin lorsqu'il cherche un nouveau représentant. Mais le pouvoir de maintenir les pôles dans leur état de glaciation n'est pas transmissible, du moins en théorie. C'est l'apanage du Grand Prêtre.

-Je ne comprends pas alors comment, à la mort du prêtre, son successeur peut les obtenir.

-C'est plutôt vague. Certains disent qu'ils se transmettent d'un prêtre à l'autre. D'autre qu'ils se réveillent naturellement chez l'élu à la disparition de son prédécesseur. En fait, personne ne connaît vraiment la réponse, sauf le prêtre.

-C'est compliqué…

-Tout le système politique et religieux d'Asgard est confus, Amalthée. Moi-même, je ne suis pas familière avec certaines subtilités. J'en sais seulement ce que l'on a bien voulu me dire.

-Et, ça représente beaucoup de choses ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Hum, je crois que je vais garder mes questions pour moi, alors.

-Nous ne devrions plus tarder à arriver. Une fois passée la forêt, il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure à cheval.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de temps cela prendrait pour une personne à pieds qui en plus doit être là-bas le plus rapidement possible…

Irina ne fit que sourire, avant de prendre un peu d'avance sur sa camarade.

Alors que le petit groupe longeait la forêt, personne ne vit une paire d'yeux qui les suivaient depuis les ombres. Personne ne perçut le bruit léger de la neige qui s'enfonçait sous les pas de quelqu'un, ni de celle qui tombait parfois des branches. Personne ne sentit sa présence, si ce n'est les loups dans le lointain, qui se mirent à hurler de plus belle. Ils savent qui il est. Ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas l'attaquer. Ils savent qu'il leur donnera bientôt à manger. Ils savent que jamais il ne les chassera, que jamais il ne les tuera.

Il est l'un des leurs, il est l'un des habitants des bois. Il est celui qui les protège des hommes, il est celui qui parfois les soigne. Il est celui a qui tous obéissent dans les bois.

Il était leur roi, il était leur maître. Il était, pour les loups comme pour les hommes, le Seigneur de la Forêt.

* * *

-Un chevalier du Sanctuaire ? Tu en es sur, Alexandrov ?

-Parfaitement. J'ai entendu deux gardes du Prêtre en parler entre eux. Officiellement, il accompagne la jeune Irina au palais en tant que garde du corps, et pour assister aux fêtes pour la naissance du prince. Mais officieusement…

-Il semblerait que Mimir ait eu vent de nos projets, c'est cela ?

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Après tout, Gerhard a mené un petit interrogatoire chez les serviteurs. Il semblerait que le vieil homme ait échangé beaucoup de lettres avec le Pope du Sanctuaire.

-Tu dis que ce chevalier doit ramener Irina ? La sœur de Frieda ? Je croyais qu'elle faisait des études dans un autre pays.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on rapporte. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de la voir revenir avec un chevalier. Mais il paraîtrait qu'elle est ambassadrice au Sanctuaire…

-Leurs présences ne risquent-elles pas de nous causer des ennuis, maître ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Irina soit une menace. Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Et pour le peu que je l'ai vu lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle est du genre fragile et inoffensif. Elle pourrait même être utilisé à notre avantage…Cependant, la présence d'un chevalier est plus dérangeante. Dieter, sais-tu son rang ?

-Non. Je sais juste qu'il s'agit d'un tout jeune chevalier qui doit avoir son armure depuis moins d'un an. Sauf votre respect, maître, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez puissant pour nous inquiéter. Frieda me semble être la seule « vraie » menace dans l'entourage de Mimir.

-Hum…J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi. Frieda est un imprévu à part. J'aviserais en temps voulu pour son cas. Quant à ce chevalier…Il faut s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Discrètement. Je ne tiens pas à avoir le Sanctuaire sur le dos aussi rapidement.

L'homme qui venait de parler se tourna lentement vers un de ses subordonnés. Il le savait féroce au combat, et nul doute qu'il sortirait victorieux d'un affrontement avec un chevalier du Sanctuaire.

-C'est toi qui t'en chargera. Attends le bon moment. En attendant, ramène-moi le plus d'informations possibles à son sujet.

-Bien.

* * *

Un tapis couleur de sang aux dessins faits au fil d'or. Une salle entièrement faite de pierres bleuâtres. Deux énormes braseros ou brûlent une flamme bleu, par l'ajout d'un quelconque produit sur le bois. Deux statues de corbeaux qui se tiennent de par et d'autre d'un trône de bois sombre.

-_Rien n'a changé_, pensa Irina en entrant dans la salle du trône. _Tout est toujours comme avant. Les choses sont les mêmes. Seul les gens changent. Combien de siècles ont défilés ainsi, voyant passé les uns après les autres les prêtres et le peuple d'Asgard ? Oui, combien…_

Irina laissa là le cours de ses pensées. Elle venait d'atteindre les marches de pierres en haut des quelles, debout, malgré son grand âge et la fatigue qui se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes, Mimir, Grand Prêtre d'Odin, la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Irina de Polaris. Fille cadette de cette illustre famille. Béni soit ton retour parmi nous, mon enfant.

-Votre Majesté, répondit Irina d'une voix un peu faible en s'agenouillant, les plis de sa robe s'étalant autour d'elle, je vous remercie pour ces paroles. Je tiens à vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur pour la naissance du jeune prince.

Elle baissa la tête, ses courtes nattes retombant sur sa poitrine avec grâce. Nul n'était présent dans la pièce à part elle et le vieux prêtre, personne pour observait la scène qui se détachait déjà des simples politesses de part l'identité des deux interlocuteurs.

Finalement, Mimir se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tes félicitations devraient être adressées, mon enfant, mais à ma nièce.

Le vieil homme descendit lentement les marches, ses gestes quelques peu gênés par la longue robe que sa fonction exigeait, et par son grand âge qu'il sentait de plus en plus pesait sur ses épaules. Arrivé face à la jeune noble, il lui releva doucement le menton d'une main, plongeant son regard dans le sien avec une extrême gravité.

-Je suis heureux de te savoir à nouveau parmi les tiens, jeune Irina. Le Pope ne m'a pas caché tes appréhensions sur ce voyage…

-Veuillez m'excuser, Majesté.

-Il n'en est nul besoin, chevalier. Il n'est jamais facile de revenir là où votre cœur appartient, malgré les drames. Comme il est parfois difficile de s'en éloigner. L'être humain est ainsi. Il aime et souffre au fil du temps.

-Majesté…les nouvelles que j'ai reçu vous concernant étaient alarmantes, cependant…vous paraissez encore vaillant, comme je vous ai toujours connu.

Le Grand Prêtre laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres sèches. D'un geste, il invita Irina à se relever et à le suivre.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans une galerie ouverte sur une cour, le Grand Prêtre repris enfin la parole, un peu songeur, et, Irina le vit distinctement tandis qu'elle scrutait son visage, un voile de tristesse tombant sur ses yeux.

-Tu juges seulement avec tes yeux, jeune fille. Mais, que te dit ton esprit, que te dit ton cœur ? A tu seulement concentré tes sens sur moi ? A tu seulement perçu ma cosmo énergie ? Elle vacille, mon enfant, bientôt, elle s'éteindra comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. Non, Irina, je sais que j'ai encore l'air en pleine forme, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je rejoigne mes ancêtres et mes prédécesseurs au Walhalla. Des jours, de semaines. Je ne m'attends pas à des mois, malheureusement. Au moins aurais-je eu la chance de voir naître l'enfant de Solveig…

-Majesté, ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Il n'a jamais était bon de se laisser aller au défaitisme, et à l'abandon ! Au contraire, il faut croire en l'avenir, et se battre pour qu'il se réalise, même si cela doit tout nous coûter, car il n'y est rien de plus important que sa volonté ! Elle seule peut nous permettre de mener à bien nos objectifs, et…

Brusquement, Irina rougit et baissa la tête, comme mortifiée par sa propre audace. Elle avait osé interrompre un de ses aînés, à plus forte raison, l'un des hommes à qui elle vouait fidélité, respect et affection.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit irrité par son impertinence. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle entendit un rire. Un rire franc et amical, comme elle en tirait de Saphir des Gémeaux lors de leurs discussions communes.

Mimir essuya vivement une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil, avant de sourire franchement à une Irina plus que déconcertée.

-Meredith avait raison à ton sujet.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Dans une de ses dernières missives, il a beaucoup été question de toi. Tu es étrange Irina : tu te refuses à affronter tes propres fantômes et tes propres craintes, mais tu n'hésites pas à pousser les autres à affronter les leurs. Pour tout autre personne qui ne te connaîtrait pas assez, cette attitude pourrait facilement passée pour de l'hypocrisie. Oh, surtout, ne déforme pas mes paroles, mon enfant je te crois parfaitement franche quand tu parles ainsi. Mais, tu es très hésitante lorsqu'il s'agit de tes actes. Mais, Irina, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Les actes que tu accomplis, en toute connaissance de cause malgré tes peurs, ou les actes que tu accomplis, en aveugle et sans chercher à déterminer ou te porteras ce choix ?

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Alors, ne réponds pas. Contente toi de réfléchir. Quand tu auras trouvé ta réponse, viens me l'annoncer, mon enfant. Je serais heureux de discuter avec toi.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que le Prêtre ne s'arrête brusquement devant une grande porte de bois ouvragé. Irina crut que son cœur allait manqué un battement quand elle reconnut l'endroit.

-Mais c'est…

-Oui, c'est effectivement l'ancienne chambre de ta mère. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de revenir ici. Rien n'a été touché depuis…l'accident. J'ai fait installé le chevalier qui t'_accompagne_ dans la chambre voisine, ajouta-t-il en faisant un large geste vers une porte située plus loin sur la droite, avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Tant qu'à faire, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de le croiser. Saurais-tu où il est ?

-Je…Amalthée et moi nous sommes séparés dès l'arrivée au palais. Je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu aller…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais déjà où chercher.

Au regard intrigué que lui dédia Irina, il crut bon de se justifier.

-Il n'est ici aucun cosmos que je ne sache parfaitement reconnaître. Et même si ton amie dissimule soigneusement le sien, je suis toujours capable de la suivre. Maintenant, Irina, je te souhaite un bon repos. Nous nous reverrons probablement au dîner de ce soir.

-Oui. Probablement…

Et, sans lui laisser ajouter un mot de plus, le vieux prêtre parti, son pas légèrement titubant mais néanmoins rapide s'éloignant dans les couloirs à demi déserté.

Irina soupira et poussa la porte de la vieille chambre. Alors qu'elle entrait, une main lui saisit brutalement le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur, tandis qu'une voix, à la fois hargneuse et haineuse, mais au combien familière aux oreilles de la jeune femme chevalier, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu depuis plusieurs années, prononçait distinctement à son oreille :

-Alors tu es revenue, après tout ce temps. J'ai une question pour toi : dois-je ou non te souhaiter la bienvenue…petite sœur ?

-Frieda, murmura Irina, totalement stupéfaite.

-Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme claqua la porte derrière elle, un écho se répercutant dans les couloirs déserts.

* * *

Deux personnes en présence l'une de l'autre. Un homme et une jeune fille, encore enfant par l'âge, mais déjà adulte par l'esprit. Visage ridé contre visage de marbre, car c'est ce qu'évoque le blanc du masque.

Deux ou trois serviteurs les regardent avec attention, l'air de rien. Ils sont curieux de voir ce qui va se passer. Aucun d'entre eux n'est mis en confiance par la présence de cette intruse, cette enfant qui n'est pas d'Asgard. Mais déjà, les doutes s'amenuisent tandis que le Grand Prêtre d'Odin la jauge du regard.

Finalement, la glace se brise. C'est le prêtre qui entame la discussion.

-Ainsi, c'est vous le chevalier envoyé du Sanctuaire ? Je me demande à quoi pensait le Pope…

Sous son masque impénétrable, Amalthée grimaça. Elle haïssait ces gens qui jugeaient sur un simple regard, sur une apparence qui se pouvait trompeuse et traître.

Acide, elle riposta vertement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Un surhomme en armure, qui aurait fait trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas, et qui aurait terrorisé les foules par la seule force de son regard ? Vous êtes peut-être déçu de ne voir qu'une gamine en tunique et pantalon ? Navré pour vous, dans ce cas, parce qu'il vous faudra faire avec !

Le vieil homme eut un sourire…attendrit. Amalthée en fut interloquée. Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'elle avait imaginé. Son interlocuteur semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation, pourtant orageuse, qui venait de se lever.

-Non, pas du tout c'est même probablement pourquoi le Pope a porté son choix sur vous, chevalier. J'en suis même heureux. Après tout, peu importe l'armure, peu importe la personne, tant qu'elle est loyale aux idéaux de paix.

Amalthée haussa un sourcil, bien qu'il ne fût possible de le voir. Ce vieil homme était…surprenant. Elle ressentait chez lui un certain charisme, une certaine douceur qui apaisait sa colère et son irritation. Une douceur qui lui rappelait étrangement celle du Pope, ou celle de son propre maître. Et il y avait dans ses paroles quelque chose qui lui rappelait un vague souvenir de jeunesse. Le ton qu'il employait, surtout.

Le ton avec lequel un père parlerait à son enfant.

Plus déstabilisé qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, la jeune femme chevalier croisa les bras et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, comme songeuse, tandis qu'elle lançait clairement sa réponse au prêtre.

-Et, comment pouvez-vous être sur de ce que vous avancez ? Je pourrais très bien être une personne à l'âme aussi sombre que ma peau, et quand vous vous y attendrez le moins, vous poignarder dans le dos.

-Je ne pense simplement pas que cela soit votre genre, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas les yeux d'un tueur.

De mieux en mieux ! Amalthée esquissa un sourire, un peu ironique peut-être, mais un sourire quand même. Elle fut heureuse que le masque cache son visage. Ainsi, son ton qu'elle gardait résolument neutre ne la trahissait pas.

-Je porte un masque, objecta Amalthée. Comment savoir ce qu'est mon regard ?

Le vieillard avait toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui semblait le personnifier.

-Vous avez des yeux perçant, jeune demoiselle. Il n'est pas nécessaire de les voir pour deviner à quoi ils aspirent. Et, il y a aussi votre aura.

-Vous voulez dire, mon cosmos ?

-Oui, si vous préférez ce mot. Malgré la dureté de vos paroles, cette impression que vous donnez d'être sarcastique et froide, est complètement démentit par votre cosmos. Lui, il est chaud, doux, tranquille. Et, pour m'être souvent battu par le passé, je sais que le cosmos d'une personne maléfique ne serait pas aussi pur.

Amalthée ne répondit rien. Elle était trop choquée pour cela, d'une part par la véracité des paroles du vieil homme, et surtout par ce qu'elle voyait. En effet, elle avait accidentellement baissé les yeux, et son regard était tombé sur la main gauche de son interlocuteur. Enfin, là où aurait dû se trouver la main gauche.

Il n'y avait en fait qu'un moignon couvert de cicatrice.

Interloqué par le silence de la jeune fille, le prêtre suivit son regard, et cligna brièvement des yeux avant de relever les yeux. Amalthée n'avait pas esquissait un seul geste, son regard impersonnel toujours fermement fixé sur la main manquante du prêtre d'Odin.

Mimir soupira, se doutant que cette jeune fille ne devait pas avoir vu dans sa vie beaucoup de mutilations, de morts ou de blessés. Peut-être assez pour la dégoûté de la violence des être humains, mais pas assez pour les trouver naturelles ou même normales.

Diplomate, il se décida à la tirer de sa stupeur.

-Vous semblez choquée, ma jeune enfant. Qu'elle en est donc la cause ?

-Je…votre main…

-Cela fait des années que j'ai perdu ma main, jeune fille. Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous voyez une personne mutilée…

-Non…pas du tout…il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais…j'étais en mission en Chine…un jeune apprenti nous avait signalé les abus de son maître avec les disciples qui lui étaient confiés…le Pope a décidé d'une enquête…et j'y suis allée…J'ai découvert là-bas un spectacle de cauchemar…des enfants, presque tous plus jeune que moi…avec des cicatrices immondes au visage ou sur le corps…des corps, laissés à pourrir dans la forêt alentour, à demi dévorés par des animaux sauvages…

-Je vois. Alors, pourquoi être stupéfaite devant un homme, si vous avez pu constater de telles choses sur des enfants ?

-Mais…ce n'est pas pareil ! Eux ne pouvaient pas se défendre ! Vous pourtant, vous êtes adultes, alors comment une telle chose…

-Par choix, tout simplement. J'ai moi-même fait le choix de perdre cette main.

-Mais…comment pouvez-vous vivre avec une infirmité pareille, si on considère à quel point votre charge est importante ? Comment se battre quand il vous manque un membre ?! Comment !?

-Amalthée…oh, ne soyez pas surprise, la jeune Irina m'a dit votre nom, vous ne semblez pas comprendre…ce n'est pas le fait de perdre une partie de son corps qui importe, c'est surtout la manière dont on la perd qui importe.

-Que…que voulez-vous dire ?

Le vieil homme prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et l'attira à l'écart, dans une pièce vide. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à entreprendre son récit

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Amalthée, c'est par choix que j'ai perdu cette main. J'étais encore un tout jeune homme, je venais à peine d'atteindre l'âge adulte. J'étais alors un garçon fier, plein de vie, et quelque peu…non, très désobéissant. Tout ce qui m'importait à l'époque, était de devenir le meilleur combattant de tout Asgard.

-Mais pourtant…

-Ah, je devine votre question. Je ne suis devenu le Grand Prêtre d'Odin et le souverain d'Asgard que plusieurs années après. Je ne savais pas alors quel serait mon destin. Mais reprenons : En ces temps troublés, le royaume d'Asgard entra en conflit avec un pays voisin. De nombreux soldats furent dépêchés à la frontière, afin de protéger les quelques villages s'y trouvant. Je faisais parti de ceux là.

-Et, c'est comme cela que…

-Oui et non. Parfois, nous faisions des raids de l'autre côté de la frontière, mais c'était rare : notre attitude devait rester purement défensive. Pourtant, les consignes n'étaient pas toujours suivies, et, à ma grande honte, nous ne gênions pas pour provoquer des pillages. Et un jour…un jour, tout à mal tourner…

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

-Non, c'est vrai, mais il faut que tu comprennes. Un jour, j'étais parti seul, en éclaireur, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La journée s'annonçait claire et dégagée, sans aucun problèmes de visibilité. Malheureusement, en cours de journée, les nuages vinrent cachés le soleil, et la tempête se leva. Perdu dans la tourmente, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver mon chemin, je finis par tomber dans la neige, vaincu par le froid et la fatigue. Je perdis connaissance, pensant ne jamais rouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, plusieurs heures après, je me tirais des griffes de l'inconscience, pour me retrouver dans la chaumière d'un couple et de leurs deux enfants. C'était le père qui m'avait trouvé sur son chemin tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Et, malgré le fait qu'il ait compris que je sois un soldat adverse, il n'hésita pas à me sauver et à me soigner. Je suis resté chez eux seulement quelques jours, mais j'en conserve encore un très vif souvenir. Je m'étais bien remis de mes peines, et je m'apprêtais à les quitter, quand arriva une petite escouade adverse, qui avait eu vent de ma présence. La famille qui m'avait hébergé faisait figure de traîtres à leurs yeux, et ils étaient bien décidés à tous nous tuer.

-Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

-Non, parce que le chef de la petite bande ne voulait pas la mort d'innocents. Pas plus que moi je ne voulais impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette guerre. Alors, je leur ai demandé quel serait le prix à payer pour qu'ils laissent vivre cette famille en paix. Ma vie ? J'acceptais de la leur donnée sans regrets. ? Après tout, mes parents avaient encore mon frère, et personne ne m'attendait réellement au pays. Mais ils n'exigèrent pas ma vie, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru. Ils me demandèrent de sacrifier ce que, pour moi, valait la vie de ces gens. Combien serais-je près à donner pour des gens que je connaissais à peine, qui ne signifiait rien pour moi, et pour qui je n'étais rien ? Alors, j'ai tendu un bras, et…je me suis moi-même tranché la main.

-QUOI ! Mais, pourquoi !?

-Parce que cela m'importait peu de perdre une main si cette famille n'avait rien, si mon sacrifice leur permettait de survivre. Et par là même, si cela devait m'empêcher de devenir le grand combattant que je rêvais de devenir. La valeur d'une vie est immense : contrairement à un objet, une vie ne peut pas être remplacée. Sacrifier sa vie aux noms de ses idéaux, sacrifier tout son être…il n'y a rien dans ce bas monde qui soit à la fois aussi noble et pourtant, aussi triste. Dis moi, Amalthée du Capricorne, as-tu déjà ressenti ce besoin de protéger à n'importe quel prix quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui t'est cher ?

-…non…jamais…pourtant…parfois, quand je pense à mon maître, ou à la petite Chiara, je me dis que pour eux, je déplacerais des montagnes.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit à ces mots. Il posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de la jeune femme chevalier, l'air condescendant.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu es encore très jeune, tu as le temps de te faire ta propre opinion de la vie. Mes paroles doivent te semblaient bien obscures, mais je suis certain qu'un jour, tout cela te sera bien plus limpide. Tu es, après tout, un chevalier de la déesse Athéna. C'est votre destin…

-Que…

Amalthée ne pu achever sa phrase. Au même moment, un homme aux cheveux carmin et aux yeux verts, richement vêtu, entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par une sorte de colosse au regard fixe, qui fit frissonner imperceptiblement le jeune chevalier du Capricorne. Le premier avait sur le visage un sourire qu'Amalthée jugea faux. L'autre n'affichait aucune expression : un véritable masque de chair.

Le prêtre, pour sa part, ne manifesta aucune surprise à l'entrée des deux hommes. Au contraire, il semblait s'y être attendu. Ce fut avec un demi sourire qu'il s'adressa au plus petit des deux.

-Ah, Edmung. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

-Votre Majesté, commença-t-il, les représentants des nobles de la contrée nord viennent d'arriver au palais. Ils demandent à vous voir de toute urgence.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, allons-y. Après tout, il faut bien recevoir les dignitaires.

-Oh, votre Majesté, quand j'y pense, où se trouve l'envoyé du Sanctuaire ? Il y a un certain nombre de nos soldats qui souhaiteraient tester leur force contre lui.

Une drôle de lueur passa un bref instant dans les yeux de l'homme accompagnant Edmung, mais ce fut si bref et si rapide qu'Amalthée pensa avoir rêver. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux nobles, grinçant légèrement des dents à l'idée que les gens de ce pays la prennent pour un phénomène de foire.

Le Grand Prêtre semblait assez scandalisé par l'idée.

-Allons, Edmung, ces enfantillages ne sont plus de leur âge ! De plus, je doute fortement que Dame Amalthée soit venue dans notre pays pour se battre contre quelques hommes imbus d'eux-mêmes.

-Dame Amalthée ?

-C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête. Edmung, voici le chevalier Amalthée, l'envoyée du Sanctuaire venue représenter sa déesse aux fêtes données pour la naissance de mon petit-neveu. Amalthée, je vous présente Edmung, un de mes conseillers. Quant à cet homme qui ne souffle mot depuis tout à l'heure, il s'agit de Piotr, un de nos soldats, spécialement mis au service de ce cher Edmung.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut aucun échange de paroles. Tous se toisaient. Si Amalthée ne voyait rien chez ces deux êtres qui puisse vraiment l'intéressé, ces derniers la dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Finalement, ce fut Edmung qui brisa le silence, quelque peu moqueur.

-Un enfant ? Vraiment, je m'attendais à mieux. Le Sanctuaire serait-il tombé aussi bas pour envoyer une gamine comme représentante ? Comment voulez-vous qu'une enfant protège Dame Irina ?

-Edmung ! Comment oses-tu !

-Laissez, votre Majesté, intervient Amalthée. Pour ma part, je ne veux pas commencer une querelle qui nuirait à l'image d'Irina ou à la quiétude des habitants de ce palais.

-Hum…quel étrange masque…je ne doutes pas que vous seriez bien mieux sans…

Edmung tendit une main, mais Amalthée lui saisit vivement le poignet et le serra avec une force plus grande que ne le laisser supposer sa carrure de petite fille. Même sans voir son visage, on pouvait parfaitement deviner sa tension.

-Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer, pas si vous tenez à votre vie en tout cas. Sachez, Seigneur Edmung, qu'il n'y a pas de pire insulte pour une femme chevalier que d'être vue sans son masque. La loi du Sanctuaire nous autorise, et même nous ordonne, de tuer toute personne qui oserait nous démasquer. Et sachez également que je suivrais cette loi jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Sur ce, Amalthée relâcha le poignet du noble, lequel se recula en lançant à la jeune fille un regard haineux. Elle n'en tint absolument pas comptes, et inclina respectueusement le torse devant le Grand Prêtre.

-Si vous le permettez, Majesté, j'aimerais me retirer. Le voyage a été long, et je rêve de quelques heures de sommeil.

Amalthée n'attendit même pas la réponse. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle manqua ainsi le sourire amusé du représentant terrestre du maître des deux pôles. Cependant, elle manqua également le regard de connivence qu'échangèrent le noble et son serviteur.

* * *

-Irina ? C'est vraiment toi, Irina ?

La jeune adolescente, releva la tête, les yeux encore voilés par les larmes. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et noire, la regardait d'un air inquiet. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas revu depuis des années, elle reconnut immédiatement son interlocutrice. Après out, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne au palais pouvant se vanter d'avoir des yeux vairons.

-Princesse Solveig…

-Irina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon enfant ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Irina se sentit un peu vexée qu'on la compare à un enfant. Si elle ne faisait pas d'erreurs, Solveig ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-trois ans, ce qui en faisait une personne relativement jeune.

-Je…

-Tu as croisé Frieda, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui annoncer que tu revenais. Elle est si têtue, parfois. Après toutes ces années, on dirait qu'elle n'a toujours rien compris.

Elle baissa les yeux, le nom de son aînée ramenant de nouvelles larmes dans son regard, alors que des cris résonnaient encore dans ses tympans, semblant la narguait depuis des années : « _Meurtrière ! » « Si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, papa et maman ne seraient pas parti à ta recherche, et ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui ! » « C'est de ta faute si Sven est mort ! Tu as tué notre frère, Irina ! » « Idiote ! Nous avons peut-être le même sang, mais je ne suis pas ta sœur ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS LA SŒUR D'UN ASSASIN !_ »

Une main se posa sur son épaule avec délicatesse. Une autre se tendit devant elle. Irina hésita un moment avant de la prendre, laissant la princesse l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme ne lâcha pourtant pas sa main, l'invitant à la suivre sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ou plutôt, en lui faisant comprendre d'un seul regard qu'elle ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'elles n'auraient pas parler en tête à tête.

* * *

_(et… l'histoire s'arrête ici. Il n'y a pas de suite. Oui, ça ne s'arrête pas forcément à un bon moment, mais c'est commeça. Sachant que tout cela a été écrit en 2004 et que j'ai depuis quitté le fandom et perdu toutes les notes que je pouvais avoir sur la suite, les personnages et le développement, ce ne sera sans doute jamais repris. Mais j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire passer un agréable moment._

_Au revoir… et à bientôt.)_


End file.
